Messages from No One
by uninspired me
Summary: Rachel has a secret admirer. AU
1. Part 1

**Messages from No One **

_Summary: Rachel has a secret admirer. Adult One-shot. Please don't read if you're too young. _

_Warnings: Mostly dirty talk. Mild smut (kinda) Nothing explicit, but still don't read if you shouldn't. _

_Author's note: Hi all, I know I should have posted the next part of my other story by now. But I'm kinda stuck on one of the 'mini-sections'. I've rewritten it half-a-dozen times, and it just seems…bad. Oh well, hopefully Santa will give me some inspiration for Christmas. (Thanks for the AWESOME response by the way!) _

_This is my first smutty-type fic. I tried to do PWP, but I obviously can't. Sorry if the pacing is off. Otherwise, thanks for reading and I hope you like. __ Merry Christmas to all! _

---

[Hey Sexy.]

Rachel stared at the small, slightly crumple piece of paper in confusion. Individually, the words made perfect sense. Together and slipped through the cracks of her locker door...not so much.

Surreptitiously glancing up and down the crowded hallway, she tried to see if anyone was watching her; possibly even laughing at her as some childish practical joke.

But she saw no one.

She noticed Finn standing down the hall by his locker, but his focus was solely fixed on Quinn. Kurt's locker stood opposite her own but, besides being gay, he was deeply absorbed in this month's copy of Vogue. She turned to see Matt, Mike and Puck talking together as they walked down the hall, but they breezed past her without so much as a glance. Those were the only boys in the immediate area that she recognised, and no one else seemed to be paying her any more attention than they usually did. (Which was none.)

She decided it was obviously a mistake. Possibly a note meant for Shelley Beaumont, who occupied the locker next to Rachel's, from her latest boyfriend.

Gathering the rest of her books and shutting her locker door, she scrunched up the tiny message and headed to class, throwing the paper away as she passed the recycling bin.

---

[Love your sexy knee socks today.]

Another small slightly crumpled piece of paper. Another bout of confusion.

Except this time she couldn't pass if off as a simple case of 'mistaken locker identity'. She'd never seen Shelly Beaumont wear anything but ridiculously tall heels to school. In fact, Rachel was pretty sure she was the only girl at William McKinley who ever wore knee socks (maybe except for the girl's hockey team, but logic told her that they didn't have training until after school, like all extracurricular activities.)

Logic, however, couldn't account for the messy scrawl on this tiny piece of paper.

Yes, she herself liked her knee socks. Why else would she wear them if she didn't? They were practical in the chilly fall weather and matched her cashmere sweater nicely.

But she never expected anyone to think they were 'sexy'.

---

[You're sexy when you pout.]

She had spent the remainder of the previous day carefully studying every boy she passed in the halls, trying to gauge a reaction. Most of the male students just looked straight through her, and those that did meet her eye mostly gave her matching looks of confusion or disgust.

For one horrifying moment, she had thought maybe her 'secret admirer' was the ever-so-creepy Jacob Ben-Israel as he gave her a particularly lecherous leer when he walked into Spanish class. She had been mentally preparing a very forceful and disgusted lecture on how he needed to stop writing about her, to her, or anything to do with her, when Puck had walked up behind the wheezing Jew and forcefully threw his shoulder into him.

"Oops. _Sorry_ Moe," he had apologized with evident sarcasm before laughing with his friends as Jacob had scrambled around for his belongings.

She released a sigh of relief when she could clearly see one of his open notebooks from her seat in the front row, and while extremely messy, his handwriting looked nothing like that of her mystery note.

By the end of Glee that afternoon she had sadly given up and went home.

The next morning, she found this new note waiting in her locker.

---

[Nice try sexy, but I could spot _those legs_ a mile away.]

She honestly didn't know whether to feel flattered or infuriated.

For the past three days, she had spent every spare moment between classes and during lunch literally stalking the hallway in which her locker resided. She had tried covertly hiding behind magazines or in carefully concealed corners in an obviously vain attempt at catching a glimpse from whomever these messages were from.

But she had clearly been unsuccessful.

Just as she was about to slip the roughly torn paper into her pocket, she noticed writing on the other side.

[P.S. I love imagining _those legs_ wrapped around my waist as I make you moan with pleasure.]

Her eyebrows shot up as she read and re-read the message.

She _had_ decided on infuriated; but now she just felt like rushing to the girls bathroom for some alone time.

---

*You're extremely sexy when you're reading. The tip of your tongue poking out as you concentrate. You could totally pull off my Sexy Librarian fantasy.*

Rachel blushed at the message as her cell phone screen lit up. She glanced around the usually empty school library, searching for any sign of her inappropriate yet strangely arousing secret admirer, but there was no one around except Ms. Ratchet, the school librarian, and a few freshman girls crowded around one of the computers.

As usual, her enigmatic man was nowhere in sight.

She continued staring at her phone, until it suddenly struck her what to do. Quickly hitting the reply button, she impatiently waited for the screen to change while simultaneously deciding if she would encourage or discourage this behaviour (or more precisely: how _exactly_ to encourage this behaviour).

Her momentary triumph soon turned into disgruntled disbelief as she saw the new message that flashed in front of her eyes.

_This message has been sent from a blocked number. Please enter a number and try again. _

She let out a frustrated groan as she slammed her phone down.

"Shhh." Ms. Ratchet hissed disapprovingly as Rachel shot her an apologetic smile.

Her phone unexpectedly lit up again.

*I love it when I get you all hot and bothered.*

She whipped her head up as she swivelled in her seat, searching desperately for something. _Anything. _

For a moment, she thought she saw the flash of a red letterman jacket reflecting in one of the library windows, but quickly dismissed it when she noticed the red school banner flying prominently outside.

---

[I dreamt about you last night. Panting and writhing as you rode me into oblivion.]

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Not only had this person eluded her for three whole weeks, teasing her with his (or her; she'd looked over the previous messages and realised she couldn't exactly rule out the female population) excruciatingly tantalizing notes.

But also, said person was practically writing her soft porn.

At school.

In broad daylight.

If she wasn't always so turned-on, she might even consider feeling offended at the blatant disregard to school rules.

Also, she found herself actually feeling twinges of disappointment whenever she opened her locker and _didn't _find a small folded piece of paper waiting for her. There was just no discernable pattern to the arrival of her unconventional mail. Sometimes she would go days without anything, and then suddenly two or three in one day.

The most frustrating part of all was there was absolutely nothing she could do to ease her 'situation' except imagine a faceless stranger as she fingered herself to a climax.

---

[I liked the pink skirt you wore yesterday. But I love the black one more. I'd especially love it if my head was under it.]

She squirmed in her seat as she felt her latest note almost burn a hole in the pocket of her short black skirt. It had been waiting for her just as the warning bell had rung after lunch. She had even seriously considered skipping Spanish class to 'take care of things' before Brittany had come up to her and asked if she could copy her notes during class.

After class, she practically ran to the nearest bathroom, splashing water on herself in a futile attempt to calm down.

Just as she had finally collected herself and was preparing to head to Biology, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

*Where'd you rush off to after class? Did I get you hot?*

Before she could even comprehend how he/she had known about her mad dash for privacy, her phone buzzed again.

*I'm hard just thinking about you. Inside the girls bathroom. Your hands between your legs. Girls chattering on the other side of the door. Flushed and breathless as your fingers send you over the edge.*

She locked herself in a stall after that, biting her lip as she tried to contain her moans.

---

That afternoon, when she left the bathroom and dropped off her books before heading home, she found yet another piece of paper waiting for her, causing her stomach to flip in excitement.

[Soon.]

---

[I want you so bad. Wear this if you want me too.]

That morning, she had arrived at school to find an envelope in her locker. Inside was the customary note, along with a small flat golden star hanging from a thin golden chain. It was elegantly simple, and Rachel marvelled how a teenage boy who had such a deviously arousing mind could give such a charming gift.

She clasped it around her neck immediately, smiling and humming to herself as she shut her locker door before walking to class, eagerly anticipating the day to come.

---

By the time Glee rehearsal rolled around, Rachel found her anticipation waning. She truthfully didn't think she'd have to wait this long for her secret admirer to step forward.

She was the first to arrive, as usual, and she dutifully began setting up the room, as usual.

Her body tensed in excitement when she heard heavy footsteps enter and walk up, pausing directly behind her. She turned with a bright smile to find Puck smirking back at her. She felt her stomach do an unexpected yet exhilarated skip as she waited for him to speak.

"Sup' Berry."

Her smile almost faltered.

_Too casual. _Her hope oddly dashed once more.

"Good afternoon, Noah." She replied, using her best acting skills to conceal her disappointment.

---

It had all been for nought.

Just some idiot jerk who got a thrill out of toying with her feelings and hormones.

She had worn the necklace again that day. Waiting patiently for _him_ to make his move.

But he never did.

She fingered the delicate chain as she studied her reflection while getting ready for bed.

When she saw her journal situated on her bedside table she felt overcome with anger and disappointment, knowing that all the little notes had been stupidly tucked into the pages. Like a silly school girl crush.

Rachel almost tore off the shining gold star, deciding it was ugly and disgusting, before thrusting it into the back of her jewellery box. She also grabbed her childish journal and threw the mockingly pink thing into the trash, causing a loud clunk as it hit the ground.

She sighed once more as she walked over to her bed, and prepared to climb in.

It was that moment that the doorbell chimed throughout the house.

_Odd. _

Her parents were away for the weekend, so it might be her next door neighbour, Mrs. Clumpsky, checking up on her. She grabbed her dressing gown as the doorbell rang once more, and she quickly headed downstairs to answer.

She swung the door open, expecting to see the old and grumpy face of Mrs. Clumspky, but was instead met with the tail end of a very familiar Mohawk.

"Noah?" She asked, confused as he turned to face her; wide smile lighting up his features.

"Hey Sexy."

---

_Author's note: So you might be thinking that I have a very similar format to my other story (except I went for third person in past-tense this time). I only realised after I finished. LOL. Oh well, I hope it was enjoyable all the same. _


	2. Part 2

**Messages from No One – Part 2**

_Author's note: Okay, so I 'blame' everyone who asked for a sequel for the development of this story. lol. I sat down to write the second part of 'Messages _to_ No One', and instead my muse came up with this. So, what started off as a one-shot, has now evolved into a short series. And even though this already technically has a sequel to it, I couldn't resist. This will probably be ten chapters in total, and hopefully I'll be able to post a new one every one or two days. _

_Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/fav'd/alerted to part one! You're encouragement and calls for a sequel were amazing, and this is what came out of that! _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy! _

_---_

*Hey Sexy, wanna come out and play?*

Rachel had been dutifully completing her calculus homework when her phone screen lit up on the table beside her.

_Argh_.

It seemed like it was Noah Puckerman's mission in life to drive her totally and completely crazy.

---

He had shown up at her house the previous night ready and waiting for _action,_ and even though she had felt a shiver of exhilaration course through her entire body at the sight of his oh-so-charming smirk and the sound of his smooth seductive voice, she had proceeded to slam the door in his face.

It took her a minute or two to calm herself down, but once she did, she reopened the front door to find his eyes dancing with laughter.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" She asked in the most annoyed and disapproving voice she could muster.

"Hopefully you, Sexy." He answered in the same sultry voice. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the fluttering inside her stomach. "I've come to fulfil my promise."

Somehow, and only god knows how, she managed to keep her expression completely neutral as he stepped forward placing his body inches from hers. She had to physically keep herself from shuddering at his close proximity; the heat radiating from his body imprinting against her own, causing her indifferent demeanour to waver.

Mentally shaking away the sexually-induced fog that had settled in her brain, she forced herself to remember the hurt and anger she had felt upstairs just moments ago. _Who did he think he was? _

"And what promise is that exactly?" She asked icily.

He laughed softly and his warm breath fanned against her face. "The promise to rock your world, of course." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I'll help you see those gold stars you're always so desperate to see."

She almost gave in right then and there. His teasing tone, his tantalizing allusions; it was almost too much for her to handle.

_Almost._

Gathering her strength, Rachel forcefully pushed Puck away so that he was no longer standing in the doorway to her house. "I'm sorry, but I've already personally seen to my problem, with very rewarding and satisfactory results. I will no longer be needing _your_ services."

She proceeded to close the door in his face one more time.

"Aw, come on Berry." His voice sounded clearly through the door. "Don't be like that baby."

Rachel leaned her back against the door and listened to his words, her resolve melting away by the second.

_No, she was Rachel Berry. Not some toy for Puck's sexual fantasies. She would remain strong. _

A short while later, she released a huge sigh of relief when she heard Puck head back to his car and drive away. She honestly couldn't believe that she hadn't thrown the door open and dragged him up to her bedroom, but she was nothing if not determined.

Now she was safe. And things could return to the status quo.

At least that's what she thought.

She eventually made her way back up to her room, her face beaming with pride at her self control. However, her smile faltered when she saw the blinking phone sitting on her bedside table.

*You can't resist me forever Sexy. I know you want me. I'll have you writhing beneath my tongue in no time.*

Rachel had tried to go to bed soon after, but instead of a faceless stranger, her dreams were now haunted by Puck's smirking face as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk, his mouth wreaking the havoc he had so willingly promised.

---

*Good morning sunshine! Do you like cream with your coffee?*

She had awoken that morning to an uncharacteristically sweet and _normal_ text from Puck, and she had just been thinking that maybe she'd been a bit hasty the night before when her phone vibrated again.

*Because I'd be happy to help you cr_eam _this morning.*

The double entendre was completely lost on her, but she didn't need to look it up to know that it meant something dirty. She squirmed as she sat there debating what to do.

Eventually, she chose to ignore it, because surely he'd get bored when she didn't respond. _Right? _

Wrong.

All day he'd been sending her teasing 'sexts' (she'd heard Santana calling them that once). Some cruder than others, and some more graphic than others, and some she barely even understood; but on the whole they'd all had their intended effect, because now Rachel was sitting on the edge of her seat, trying desperately to ignore the intense pulsing between her thighs, while attempting to get through her calculus homework.

---

Rachel padded her way across her bedroom and peeked out her window, and sure enough, Puck's beat up old truck was parked outside her house, while he casually leant against it staring up at her house.

Her phone vibrated in her hand once more, and she could see his lips twist into a smirk as he gave her a teasing wave.

*Or I'd love_ come_ inside...you*

_That was it! She'd had enough of this childishness!_ She stormed downstairs and out the door. He continued leaning lazily against the door of his truck as he watched her stomping towards him, his shit-eating grin never leaving his face.

"Whoa Berry, I'd never have pegged you as an exhibitionist." He drawled as she approached, but she completely ignored him. "But I'd be more than happy to start round one out here."

"What in the world are you trying to achieve here Noah Puckerman?" She demanded angrily. "Because if it is to drive me insane, you've more than succeeded! So, can you now please vacate the premises and leave me alone!"

In truth, she wasn't actually _that_ angry with him. She was angrier at herself for letting his texts get to her. She'd still feel an excited thrill every time her phone lit up, and she was trying desperately not to let his presence affect her.

_Too late. _

She could feel the heat rising from her core and spread through her entire body as she took in his appearance. The clothes he was wearing weren't anything out of the ordinary. No, it was what was under them that had her heart pounding in her chest. His denim jeans hung loosely on his hips, while his tight-but-not-too-tight white t-shirt seemed to cling to his chiselled torso and showing off his bulging biceps.

_Whoa. Did Puck always look this enticing? _She asked herself as her eyes widened in awe. _Were those muscles always there? _

She watched his form move as he leant in closely, his breath whisper light against her ear; her eyes fluttered closed as he spoke.

"See something you like Berry? Because I definitely see something I like." He lifted his hands and hooked his fingers on her the belt of her skirt, pulling her body flush against his, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. "Come on. Put us both out of our misery. We both know what your plan is once I 'vacate', and I promise it'll be infinitely better if you're riding my fingers instead of your own. Please Berry, let me play with you."

Rachel's focus snapped back from the haze once more at his choice of words. "I am not a game Noah." She said forcefully while pushing herself away, trying to ignore the feel of his firm chest beneath her fingertips. "Now, if you would kindly leave, I can get back to more important things than _your_ raging hormones."

She tried to turn around to leave, but his fingers were still securely looped through her belt. "Why are you trying to fight this, baby?" He asked as he pulled her forward once more. "You know you can't resist me."

"I'll have you know Noah, that I, unlike you, am not a slave to the chemical and electrical signals firing within my brain." She replied, trying to sound indignant. "Either that, or you're just not as seductive as you think you are."

It didn't seem possible, and yet somehow the smirk gracing his face grew even wider before he spoke, his voice dripping with confidence. "Wanna bet?"

"I..." She hesitated. _How was she supposed to respond to that? _"I don't understand."

"Let's see," He began, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against her neck. "Give me two weeks to prove to you that you're just as affected by me, as I am by you." As if to prove his point he pulled her lower half even closer, causing her abdomen to connect with his (apparently straining) erection. She forced herself to stifle her gasp as she felt the rigidness of his member through their clothing.

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to regain the ability to form normal words. But apparently she couldn't. "One." She breathed out as his mouth began sucking on her pulse point. "One week."

"Okay, one week." He agreed as he leant back to face her. "If I can get you to admit that you _want_ me in one week, then you'll _let_ me rock your world."

"And if I win?"

He gave her a devilish grin. "If you win, I promise to _rock your world._"

"No," She shook her head as he raised an eyebrow at her. "If I win, you have to admit in front of the entire school that you are not the self-proclaimed 'stud' that everyone has been led to believe."

He chuckled at her before replying. "Okay Berry. Deal."

He leant forward once more, kissing a trail up from her collar bone to the bottom of her ear before once again settling on her pulse point.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Just giving you a taste of what's to come." He released one of his hands from her waist, slowly moving it down her thigh as he slipped one of his legs between hers, and to her horror, she subconsciously pressed her crotch closer, trying to relieve the ache that had begun settle there. "Unless..." He whispered, his hand slowly gathering up the fabric of her already short skirt. "...you wanna end this now."

She held her breath as his fingers skimmed over her skin, crawling closer to the edge of panties.

"I..." She tried to speak again, but failed.

"Just say it Berry, and I can give you what you want." His fingers traced along the outline of her underwear. "What we want."

"I..."

He had just slipped a finger underneath the outer edge, when suddenly a loud _crash _sounded behind them, bringing her out of her trance.

She jumped back and turned to see Mrs. Clumpsky giving them both a cold, calculating stare.

Her surroundings and what they had almost done came rushing to the forefront of Rachel's mind. _Oh my god._ She buried her face in her hands as she felt the blush rise on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you!" She said angrily, though it came out muffled, causing him to laugh at her. "This isn't funny, Noah Puckerman. Do you realise what we almost did? What my neighbour almost caught us doing?" They both watched as Mrs. Clumpsky scurried back inside her house.

His face broke into a wide grin. "Don't worry, she's either jealous that she ain't gettin' any, or she's rushed off because it got her hot."

She scrunched her face in disgust. "Why must you say such vulgar things? I don't exactly want to picture her doing ... _things._"

His laughter grew louder as she spun on her heel and stomped back to her house, but she could still hear Puck as he called after her.

"So starting Monday then?" He asked.

Without turning around, she waved her hand in acquiescence and slammed her door shut. She stayed there with her back pressed against the door until she heard his truck rumble to life and drive off.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

If it weren't for Mrs. Clumpsky and her penchant for nosiness, Rachel wouldn't have even lasted a day, hell forget that, she wouldn't have lasted an hour. She had a sinking feeling that starting Monday, this was going to be one of the longest weeks of her life.

She sunk to the floor as her phone vibrated once again. She groaned once she read the message.

*I'm looking forward to it...Sexy.*


	3. Part 3

**Messages from No One – Part 3**

_Author's note: So I'm a little late with this next part but I hope you all like it all the same. :D _

_Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed/fav'd/alerted to this story! I hope you enjoy reading the next instalment. _

---

Day One

[Let the sexy times begin.]

Rachel had spent her entire Sunday trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever Puck might try to throw at her. But she soon found that to be a lost cause; mainly because she couldn't see why he would possibly be interested.

Yes, she was hot, and guys should totally want to tap 'this', but the truth of the matter was: they didn't. They usually found her personality too abrasive and demanding; there was just no one bold enough to handle the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high-maintenance girl like herself.

_Although..._

Puck never said anything about loving. At least not 'loving' in the traditional sense.

That was just even more reason for Rachel to stay strong and rebut any of his attempts. This was all just another game for Puck, just another conquest, and she was sure that once she'd become another notch on his bedpost, he would simply move on to the next unsuspecting female. Puck already had quite the reputation, in fact, there was a rumor going around school that Danny Rodriguez had come home one afternoon to find Puck in bed with his mother, and she was at least thirty-something years older than him. He could get any girl he wanted, use them and then leave them aside for the next pair of breasts that walked by.

So there really was no point for Rachel to get involved with a sexual deviant like that.

That was the sound, logical part of her brain talking. She tried as hard as she could from letting the other side of her brain say its piece; the part that told her that if the other rumors were also true, she wouldn't mind so much being just another 'notch'. It's not like she had romantic feelings towards the boy. All attraction she had was purely physical.

_But No. _

Rachel wouldn't let the hormone-driven devil on her shoulder rationally convince her that sleeping with Puck was a good idea. No matter how tempting.

She desperately needed some way to protect against his advances, and had seriously contemplated researching about those old chastity belts. One of the wrought iron ones with large metal locks they used to chain on girls during the medieval days to protect their virtue; but even she knew that would be a ridiculous route to go down.

Besides, knowing Puck, he would probably be an expert locksmith anyway.

So, there really was nothing that she could do except endure and remain resistant against any of the _methods_ Puck might employ against her.

Well, nothing she could do but that and…

_Hide._

After she received her first note that morning, she had promptly turned off her phone, gathered all the books she needed from her locker, and spent her entire morning darting the halls and peaking around corners.

Avoidance was the key in her master plan, and with any luck, she'd be able to make it through most of the week without seeing his overconfident face.

And luck seemed to be on her side already.

So far, whenever she saw the crest of his Mohawk above the crowd, Rachel had managed to duck down and make a mad dash for the nearest corner. For once in her life, her short stature became an advantage instead of a hindrance.

There was also no sign of Puck during her fourth period Maths class, which was the only class they shared on Mondays, and when lunch rolled around afterwards, she spent the entire time hanging around a place he would never think to look for her.

The Cheerios practice field.

Rachel had to congratulate herself on that particular stroke of genius because her current animosity with the cheerleaders was a well known fact to all those in Glee.

After, as she made her way to class while internally celebrating her successful avoidance of her Mohawk foe, a hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and pulled her into a darkened supply closet.

"What–" _do you think you are doing? _She tried to reprimand her assailant, but a large hand was quickly clasped over her mouth.

It should have been a very unnerving experience to find herself standing in a dark room with a mysterious someone, but he wasn't that much of a mystery. Even if her senses hadn't caught the scent of his familiar aftershave or recognized the tingling sensation of his calloused fingertips, she still would have known it was him.

She opened her mouth speak, but her words were once again muffled.

He laughed softly in her ear, and it was then that his very close proximity was brought to her attention. She tried to take a step back as the now familiar fog threatened to cloud her mind, but she barely moved an inch before her back was pressed up against the wall.

"You've been a very naughty girl Berry." His deep, almost melodic, voice sounded as his warm breath tickled the hairs on her neck. The hand covering her mouth moved down the trail the curve of her neck, while the other settled itself on her hip.

"I…" She tried to reply, but her voice sounded a lot breathier than intended. She cleared her throat before trying again. "I haven't the fainted idea what you are talking about Noah." Thankfully, her voice came out clearer and stronger this time. She moved her hands up to his chest, once again failing to ignore the defined tone of his pectoral muscles. "Now if you would please remove your hands from my person so I can get to class." She continued as she forced herself to push him away.

To her amazement (and slight disappointment) he complied.

Well, he removed his hands. But his face inched even closer as he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and bit down gently.

"What…" She mentally cringed as the breathlessness returned and her eyelids fluttered closed. "What are you doing?"

She felt his lips form a smile against her skin as they travelled from the base of her left ear down her neck. "You said no hands, Berry." He paused to gently nibble on her pulse point. "You never said anything about lips, or…" His fingers moved up to her right shoulder, sliding down the curve of her breast. "Fingertips."

She wanted to say that the fingertips were essentially a part of the hand, but the communication lines between her brain and her mouth seemed to have ceased. She let out a small gasp as his thumb circled her nipple through her clothing, his mouth trailing kisses across the front of her neck dipping down slightly to the valley of her breasts before ascending to settle on the right side of her neck.

When she let out a low moan as his lips begun tenderly sucking her skin, he took this as a cue move ahead.

His other hand came up to settle on her left hip once more, but barely a moment passed before his fingertips began to slowly untuck her shirt. His fingers trailed up against her skin, the calloused tips burning a pathway along her skin.

"You've been a very naughty girl," He repeated as he cupped her breast before tracing the outline of her bra, the sensation causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"I… I have?"

"You've been avoiding me." He stated as his other hand moved from circling her nipple to her back sliding its way up underneath her shirt as well.

"I have." She repeated breathily, without the questioning inflection.

"You weren't supposed to do that," He continued as she felt her bra loosen around her shoulders. She released a small cry as his hand deftly slipped underneath the fabric to gently flick her hardened nipple.

Her body was on fire. She vaguely registered the bell signaling the beginning of the next period, but the tantalizing sensation of his roughened fingertips moving up and down her soft skin was enough to wipe all thoughts from her mind.

"You never said…" She replied through clenched teeth as she tried not to moan.

"True," He whispered against her skin. "So I guess I'll let it _slide._" The fingers on her back slid down her spine as spoke, causing another gasp to escape her lips as she arched herself forward into his other awaiting hand.

His thumb circled her left nipple once more before his hands simultaneously moved, switching their positions, now paying attention to her other breast as his left hand moved down her back to lightly cup her behind.

His lips moved up from the base of her neck and begun to leave fluttering kisses along her jaw line before again settling on the left side of her neck.

"Are you ready Berry?" His voice was hoarse with desire.

"Hmm?" Her brain was no longer registering anything but the feel on his left hand slipping under her skirt to finger the edge of her panties.

"Are you ready to give in?"

She moaned in response as his left hand maneuvered to her front before trailing a path up and down her inner thighs.

"Just tell me you want me."

Somehow, and she's not really sure how, she was able to shake her head, denying him what they both sorely wanted.

"No?" He asked as his fingers inched closer to her centre. "Why not, Berry?" She let out a groan of disappointment when his fingers moved away once more. "Don't you know how much I want you?" She shook her head again as his other hand moved down from her breast to cup her bottom before moving down to grip her thighs. "Don't you know how hot you make me?" He pressed in erection into her as he used his hands to slightly spread her legs, settling himself between them. "Just tell me." He pleaded as his hand moved back up to swipe a thumb over her nipple once more. "Just tell me so I can spend hours memorizing every inch of your smokin' hot body." His left hand once again moved closer to her core. "Starting with your…" She released a loud moan as he cupped her mound through her damp panties, not caring if anyone heard her. "Please Berry."

Rachel couldn't believe she was so turned on by his touch, her entire body humming as his agile fingers worked their way over her skin. It never felt anywhere near this good when she touched herself. Her hands were fanned out against the wall as she pressed her upper half into it, trying desperately to steady herself as lower half ground against his hand.

"I…" She whispered trying to form the words.

"Yes?" He whispered back, his hand moving to once again trace the outline of her underwear.

"I…" Her hands were frantically moving against the wall for something to hold on to as her legs threatened to fall out from under her. "I…" Her left hand finally landed on something round and protruding out of an adjacent wall.

_A door knob!_ Her brain faculties returned suddenly.

"I have to go…" She said breathily as her hand twisted and maneuvered her body out of his grasp. Grabbing the handle of her mini-suitcase, she ran down the empty hallway to the nearest bathroom before anyone could catch a glimpse of her disheveled appearance.

Once inside, she studied herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, her hair mussed, and her bottom lip had a pronounced dent from her effort not to moan, while she could clearly see the outline of her loosely hanging bra through her crumpled shirt.

She hid herself in one of the stalls as she corrected her appearance, afraid if anyone walked in they would be able to guess the inappropriate behavior she'd just been engaged in. She kept herself locked in the small bathroom stall for the remainder of the hour, not being able to risk going back out into an empty hall to meet his smirking face. A part of her was surprised he hadn't simply followed her in, but she was grateful that he hadn't.

Honestly, she had been moments away from completely surrendering to his advances. She was utterly baffled by her ability to walk (run) away, but somehow she had managed it. It gave her hope that maybe; just maybe, she'd be able to withstand his tactics.

When the bell finally rung to signal the end of class, she rushed out into the throng of students, but when she noticed his intense gaze following her every movement, she realized there was no way she could chance being alone with him again. She followed the crowd of students as she watched him approach, and she was more than thankful that her next History class was nearby as she quickly entered and took her seat.

She watched him scowl at Mr. Grayson as he asked Puck why he was there, and smiled inwardly as he was sent away.

Once the final bell rang at the end of the day, she had continued walking down the centre of the hallways, a safe distance away from any adjoining doors, until she reached her car. She didn't stop moving until she found herself safely locked in her bedroom.

It wasn't until later that night during her nightly ritual as she prepared for bed, that she realized her phone was still off. She swiftly turned it on to find she had no fewer than 37 messages waiting for her, the most recent of which read:

*Nicely played Sexy. I can't wait 'till day two.*


	4. Part 4

**Messages from No One – Part 4**

_Author's note: Okay, so I apparently have the attention span of a gnat. A giant plot bunny for a longer multi-chaptered fic hopped into my head, and I've spent the past week indulging in that instead of finishing the stories I've already started. But I'm back on track now. I'm planning to finish this and my other fic before I start the next one. Hopefully, I'll be done soon so I can move on. _

_Sorry for the delay. _

_Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed/fav'd/alerted to this story! You're feedback was all so awesome! (as always) _

_---_

Day Two 

The following day began just as any other day.

At 6am Rachel had awoken to the strains of 'Break My Stride' by Matt Wilder before enjoying a protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil; and at 6:10 she jumped on her elliptical machine for twenty minutes of rigorous and energising exercise.

Rachel arrived in the kitchen downstairs at 6.55, just in time to kiss her Daddies goodbye and wish them a good day at work. She then proceeded to spend the next ten minutes perusing the morning paper before leaving for school.

Normally, she'd just exit her front door, walk to the open garage, get in her car before taking the seven minute drive to William McKinley high school. But today her daily routine was faltered by the sight of a certain dirt covered truck that was quickly becoming very familiar to her.

Rachel watched with wide eyes as Puck pushed himself up from his usual slouching position and approached her.

"Hey Sexy," He greeted, his lips twisted into a trademark smirk. She watched, frozen in position as he stopped inches from her. He leaned his face towards her ear and asked, "Need a lift?"

She gulped loudly as she tried to maintain composure. Opening her mouth to speak, Rachel thanked the lord that her voice came out steady and even, completely contradicting the swirling tension inside her stomach. "No thank you, Noah." She replied as she took a step back. "I have my own mode of transportation." She turned and headed towards her car before throwing a casual farewell over her shoulder.

However, she paused once again at the sight of her bright pink Volkswagen beetle slanting at a peculiar angle. On closer inspection, she realises all the air had been let out of one of her back tyres.

"Looks like you have a flat." Rachel jumped slightly as his voice once again sounded in her ear. "Are you sure you don't wanna ride?"

She turned sharply to meet his all-too-familiar hazel eyes as they shone with amusement and she quickly deduced that this was no mere accident. But there was no way Rachel was going to allow him to get the better of her, especially this early in the morning.

"Once again Noah, I will have to politely decline. My Fathers requested I attend a car maintenance course last year, and I _will_ be able to replace this _unfortunate _mishap." She replied with a triumphant smile.

However, this only seemed to cause his smirk to widen. She hated how enticing he looked when he did that. "I have no doubt. But can you do it in time? I know how important punctuality is to you." It should have tipped her off then and there that something was up, but she was too annoyed (and flustered) by his presence to realise that there was no way Noah Puckerman was concerned about school; even if it was concern of another person's concern.

"I _assure _you, _I _will be fine." She stomped her foot impatiently and swirled to face her car, opening the trunk as Puck laughed and he retreated back to his truck.

But it turns out, replacing a car tyre was a lot more complicated than she remembered.

Five minutes later, she had managed to remove the spare tyre from the boot (breaking two nails in the process) and was now examining the carjack, trying to recall exactly how to use the item.

She groaned quietly as she realised that while she had satisfactorily passed the course nine and a half months ago, the details were now more than a little fuzzy.

"Need a hand?"

Rachel jumped again as he spoke in her ear once again. "Noah!" she reprimanded. "Will you stop doing that! It is customary for a person to alert the other to their presence."

"Yeah," he agreed with his ever present smirk. "But where's the fun in that?" He paused, watching her passively but after a moment of complete silence he arched his eyebrow at her expectantly. "So, do you want my help or not?"

She scoffed at his offer. "And I suppose this is not your pathetic attempt at getting me to lose our little bet? That I wouldn't have to declare a certain lie in return for your assistance?"

He laughed. "Dude, you use way too many words." She continued to glare at him. "And no, I'm a stud. I can get you to admit you want me _without_ resorting to blackmail."

She eyed him sceptically. "I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it Sexy. Now just say yes, or you'll never get to school in time."

Rachel huffed as she grudgingly accepted his offer.

"Great!" He replied as his devious smile returned to his face. He reached to grab the handle of her trolley bag before turning and stalking towards his truck. "Let's go then."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "But you said-"

He cut her off mid-protest. "I said I'd fix it, Sexy. I never said when. Now let's get going. Otherwise we won't get there before the bell. I'll do it when I drive you home later."

She tried to come up with an excuse or some sort of alternative but when she couldn't, Rachel reluctantly followed after him. As she watched her automatic garage door slowly close from his passenger side window, she internally chastised herself for falling prey to his Puck-ish methods of seduction.

As annoyed as she was, Rachel couldn't help but marvel at the ingenuity behind his plan. She had almost made it through the entire previous day hiding from him, so his move to ensure that she couldn't continue avoiding him shouldn't have been so surprising. This way, he at least guaranteed that he'd be seeing her after school as well.

But he was just driving her to and from school.

Nothing more.

She wouldn't allow _anything _to happen.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

---

And apparently she didn't.

Puck was pulling into a space near the back of the school parking lot three and a half minutes later (despite her protests regarding his speeding).

He got them there with eight minutes to spare.

As he cut off the engine, Puck turned to her with a wide grin, and Rachel was blaringly reminded why she was so insistent to _not_ be alone with him.

She had to get out of there.

_Now. _

"Well, thank you Noah," Rachel said graciously as she attempted to scramble out, but he pulled her back effortlessly and turned her around to face him before she could even opened her door.

"Not so fast, Berry." He spoke softly as he leaned forward. She simultaneously manoeuvred her body backwards to try and remain a 'safe' distance away from him.

That is, until she felt her back hit the truck window.

"We're going to be late." She protested weakly as she watched his face inch closer. It was amazing how he seemed to make her entire being heat up with just a single look.

"So?" He asked as his lips hovered over his favourite spot on her neck. She gasped in anticipation; waiting for the pleasure that the contact would incite. However, it never came. Instead she blinked rapidly as his hot breath blew across her collar bone; still the warmth spread through her reaching all the way down to her toes.

"You said..." She started, trying desperately to maintain her composure as one of his hands started making its way up her body. His fingers glided over her body; burning an invisible trail through her clothing.

"I said I'd get you here before the bell." He completed for her. She could hear the smirk on his lips as he continued. "I never said I'd actually let you go to class."

She wanted to protest, but her mind was soon wiped completely blank as his teeth caught the lobe of her ear; his hands roaming her form.

His fingertips traced the curve of her breast, gently cupping her with his palm before landing on the top button of her crisply ironed shirt. He released her ear and leaned back as her eyes fluttered down to watch his nimble fingers slowly release each button, her breathing growing faster as his eyes devoured her slightly exposed form.

This was the first time he, or anyone, had seen her like this; her shirt spread wide open, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she tried to anticipate his next move. The way his gaze travelled slowly over her body was almost as arousing as his hands sliding up and down her bare skin.

Her eyes fluttered close as he leaned forward once again; his lips gently tracing kisses along the outline of her sensible white bra. She let out a small gasp as his tongue darted down the valley between her breasts just as she felt her bra loosen around her shoulders. It wasn't until then that she realised his hands were now underneath her shirt, slowly moving up and down her back. She shivered involuntarily as he sent tiny (humongous) shock-waves down her spine.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his mouth engulf her right nipple, his tongue gently swirling around the small nub as it hardened (even further) under his attention. She moaned loudly as he lightly held it between his teeth, gently pulling against her.

She could feel herself becoming more aroused with each passing second.

And for once, Rachel didn't want him to stop.

She didn't want to even try.

She moved her arms up to grasp the back of his head, her fingers playing with the bristles at the base of his Mohawk; his body shaking with silent laughter as she pressed him closer. She let out a small groan of protest as his mouth released her, but she was somewhat placated when his lips skimmed against her skin and moved to administer the same treatment to her other breast.

Rachel could feel the invisible coil at the pit of her stomach growing ever tighter, and this was only third base. She honestly couldn't imagine how wonderful it would feel when – wait no, not when, _if_ – he made it all the way home.

It felt like they'd been locked in their little bubble of pleasure for hours, but in reality it had only been a matter of minutes, a fact that was marked by the loud ringing throughout the school grounds signalling the beginning of school.

To her immense surprise (and displeasure), Puck chose that moment to pull back, easily moving against her effort to keep his mouth in place.

"Well I guess we better get to class then." He said with a smirk as he removed his hands from her body before pulling the sides of her rumpled shirt to cover up her exposed chest. He didn't say another word to her as he gathered his things and exited his truck.

She clutched her shirt close as she turned to watch him make his way to the main building; her mouth hanging open in incomprehension.

As she quickly corrected her appearance, fixing her clothes and running her fingers through her mussed hair, she supposed this was his twisted (and oh-so-hot) version of payback; getting her worked up enough to get her hormones raging before running away without any hope for release.

That's what she had done it to him. _Kind of._

She climbed out of his truck, dragging her bag behind her as she followed after him; reminding herself once more that this was just a game to him.

Rachel promised herself she couldn't let him win.

And she reminded herself constantly.

Even as she squirmed in her seat during Spanish class feeling his smouldering gaze burn a hole through the back of her head.

Even as he sent her ever tantalizing smirks whenever they passed in the hallways.

Even as his form barely touched hers as they danced beside one another during Glee rehearsals.

And especially as she felt her panties growing ever more damp while he helped her up into his truck at the end of the day; his hand lingering on hers a moment longer than needed as his eyes bored into hers.

---

The sexual tension that hummed throughout her entire being only escalated as he silently started the engine. So, she did what she always did was she was nervous.

She talked.

And talked.

And talked.

She talked as he drove her home; talked as they waited for her garage door to slowly open; talked as he fixed her flat tyre in less than ten minutes.

She talked until he pressed her up against the side of her car, his index finger pushed into her lips, effectively silencing her rambles, while his other hand snaked around her body. His hand found hers; their fingers intertwined surprisingly romantic gesture.

It wasn't until the load whirring of the garage door reverberated throughout the room and slowly began descending that Rachel realised he had pressed the remote hanging on set of keys in said hand; giving them some privacy.

"You use too many words," he whispered, repeating his words from that morning. She watched as his head loomed ever closer, his eyes darting down to her lips as she moistened them with the tip of her tongue. His mouth inched nearer, hovering above hers and it suddenly struck her that he's never kissed her. Not really. Not in the way that matters.

And what's more is she wants him to.

This boy. The one who has thrown slushie after slushie in her face since Junior high; the one who's spent the better part of the past month teasing her to the brink.

She finally realised that despite her (extremely) loud protests; she, Rachel Berry, wants Noah Puckerman.

_Crap. _

She watches in excited anticipation as he leans into her further; her eyes falling close as their noses graze in what has to be the most sexually charged nose graze of all time. She waits for his lips to brush against hers; and she knows in years to come, she'll remember everything about this kiss. The arousal, the softness, the urgency.

Everything.

Except she can't remember something that never happens.

She opens her eyes widely as his warm breath fans from above her mouth to her cheek before landing on neck. She wants to push him away for teasing her so ruthlessly; hit him for once again leaving the hollow disappointment at the pit of her stomach.

But then he's sucking on her neck, biting gently at the soft skin at the base, while his other hand bunches up the fabric of her skirt. All the blood rushes from her head, the sensation shooting to her core as his hand plays with waistband of her underwear.

His hand lowers even further and he swears softly against her skin as he feels the dampness of the cloth separating her from his diligent fingers.

"You want me." He whispers against the hollow of her neck. "You want me so fucking bad." She hisses as his fingers press against her clit through the wet material. "And I'm gonna show you just how much you want me." His kisses start moving down her neck as his hand hooks the waist of her panties. His mouth leaves her skin as he begins sliding the offending article down her legs, while his eyes connect with hers as he descends. "I'm gonna show you. Over and over again."

She can literally feel the pulsing of her centre running through her entire body as she watches him move lower and lower until he's on his knees; her skirt fluttering back down as he releases the fabric. His head drops when her underwear hits the ground, and he gently picks her feet, slipping off her shoes before manoeuvring the item from around her ankles.

Rachel expects him to take off her knee socks as well, but instead his hands are gliding up against her calves and she thinks she hears him whisper "Fucking sexy knee socks" but it's so quiet that she might have been mistaken.

She watches as he places one of her legs over his shoulder, her foot sliding down his back as his warm breath ascends against her inner thighs. His head disappears under _her_ black skirt (but really it's _his_) and she moans as she leans against her car, using it to support her upper half as she voluntarily widens her stance; opening herself up to him even more. A shiver runs through her body as his chuckling causes hot air to hit her clit and his arms reach up to grip her thighs, steadying her trembling form.

And like everything else, Puck takes his sweet time teasing her to the brink without even a single touch.

Rachel almost falls completely apart as his tongue darts out, swiping a long lick across her clit. She moans loudly through clenched teeth, trying with all her might to hold it in, because as good as his tongue feels, she doesn't want it to end so quickly.

The knee that's still supporting her bends as she presses her centre closer to his awaiting mouth, and his hands tighten on her thighs, but his tongue continues probing, leisurely exploring her in ways no person but herself ever has (and even then, it was limited).

She finds herself literally riding his face as his tongue teases her opening, and her mind flashes back to earlier in the day; but surely this is _not_ what he meant when he offered her a 'ride' that morning. Then again, this is Puck; and he is the master of the double entendre. She moans louder as the tension inside her body tightens further.

She's close.

_So close. _

And she knows that his knows it, because his tongue enters her moving furiously; drinking all the juices that are undoubtedly pouring from her as she quickly moves towards the edge.

_Close. So close. _

She's gasping for breath as _it_ comes ever closer. Ever closer.

But her eyes suddenly snap open as the loud whirring of the garage door fills the room once more, only to widen in horror as the door begins rising.

_Fuck. _

"Fuck." Puck swears loudly as he quickly ducks out from underneath her skirt, but it's lost amongst the noise.

They both scramble to correct their appearances as the door fully retracts, and Rachel turns to look at her Dad who's already started to drive his car forward. She fixes her best actress smile of innocent nonchalance on her face as she waves to him, trying to discretely search for her underwear that was laying _somewhere_ on the ground.

She backs away from the approaching car as Puck finally stands up after wiping his mouth clean. She tries desperately not to think about just what that mouth was doing to her moments ago.

When her Dad steps out of his car she crosses one leg in front of the other, as if the movement would keep him from discovering what they'd been going, and that she's not wearing anything underneath her (suddenly very) short skirt.

"Hi Dad." She greeted cheerfully, Puck standing casually by her side; his arms tucked behind his back.

"Hi dear." Her Dad replies as he eyes Puck's slouching form. "A new friend?"

"Oh yes." Rachel replies as if she's only just remembered his presence (although that is _so _not the case). "Dad, this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my Dad."

The two men lean forward to shake hands, and she can tell from his stiff stance that her Dad is trying to discern if this boy with a Mohawk is trustworthy. She knows that he lands on 'no', when his grip tightens unnecessarily around Pucks hand.

"So," Her Dad starts tersely. "What are you to kids up to?"

Puck opens his mouth to respond, but Rachel quickly jumps in to interrupt; knowing Puck, it would be safer if he didn't speak.

"I had a flat tyre this morning Dad." She answers. "Noah here was gallant enough to offer to replace it for me." She points to the tools still lying around as if to prove their innocence.

He continues to eye them sceptically, scrutinising their behaviour.

"Yes." He finally replies. "Well, it was nice meeting you Noah."

She tries not to let out a loud sigh as her Dad turned to head inside the house, but before he disappears around the corner he throws over his shoulder, "Rachel, it's almost time for dinner. I think it's time for you to said good night to your friend."

"Yes Dad." She calls back before burying her head in her hands. When she notices Puck shaking with laughter next to her, she turns on him. "Noah Puckerman, this is not funny!" She whispered loudly, hitting his arm.

"Oh, it so is." He shoots back, arching his eyebrow at her.

"No it's not. Don't you understand what _my _Dad almost caught us doing?" She chastises.

"Almost. Keyword, Sexy. Almost."

"Ugh. 'Almost' is bad enough. Do you know what would have happened if he actually _did_ catch us?"

"I can imagine." His smirk widens as he brings one of his hands up in front of face. "But I imagine it wouldn't be as bad as him discovering that I was holding these while he shook my other hand."

Her eyes widen in shock as she realises her panties are dangling loosely from his fingers. "Noah!" She quickly reaches out to try and retrieve them, but he's too fast for her. She watches as it disappears into his jacket pocket. "Noah!"

"A souvenir." He replies, leaning his body into hers. Her eyes connect with his as his mouth again lingers above hers. "You want me." He states and her eyes flicker down as he licks his lips. "You won't last another day, Sexy. And I'm looking forward to watching you come apart. Again. And again. And again. That's a Puckerman Promise." He leans forward to whisper hotly in her ear, and she's trembling once again. Her shock from what _almost_ happened melting away. "And I plan to keep that promise."

Rachel stares blankly after him as he turns and saunters back to his waiting truck.

And all she can think is: she is _screwed_.

Both figuratively...

...and literally.

Rachel was _not _looking forward to day three.

_Nope. _

_Not even a little bit. _

_Liar. _

---

_Author's note: Okay. So I'm also kinda evil. But I couldn't just let him win, despite how much I wanted to, because where's the fun in that? I'll try to update again in the next few days. I hope you all enjoyed this instalment. Thanks again for reading! _


	5. Part 5

**Messages from No One**

_Author's note: So, I decided that after the PWP filled last chapter, I'd tried to inject some plot into this one, and it ended up taking me in an entirely different direction than I originally planned. I hope you still like it all the same. _

_As always, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/fav'd/alerted to this story! Your encouragement is inspiring. :D _

_---_

Day Three

Rachel was back to hiding.

Except now she was hiding in plain sight.

The new plan was to position herself in the most crowded areas of the school as often as possible. This was because Puck never seemed to approach her in public. Their previous rendezvous had all taken place where no one else could see. Her house. His car. The janitor's supply closet.

So now, she placed herself in hallways that were filled with students, she arrived early to all her classes to 'discuss' work with her teachers, and she avoided all doorways that she knew lead to secluded areas. Supply closets. Disabled toilets. The music room. Anything to keep herself from being found alone with _him _and his increasingly, sexy Mohawk (because seriously – Rachel never thought she'd see the day when she would associate a Mo' with hot and steamy Puckerman sex – but now it seems it's all she can think about.)

If he noticed her plan, he didn't let on. In fact when she received his first text at the end of first period, she was surprised at how _un _-perturbed he was.

*Hey Sexy. Missed you this morning.*

His message wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, Rachel could reason that it was completely normal.

Part of her new plan was to wake-up half an hour earlier than usual in order to avoid a repeat of the previous day. So she had arrived at school before most of the teachers and other students. Not that she minded. It just gave her more time to strategize.

But she really should have learnt by now that nothing Puck _ever_ did was normal.

*But last night in my dreams...You didn't miss a thing...and neither did I...*

She felt the heat rising through her as read the next message. And with a simple sentence she was back at square one; her self-confidence ebbing away to be replaced by the gentle throbbing between her thighs.

As soon as Rachel left her Biology classroom, she could sense his intense gaze boring into her. So she did the only thing a rational, sensible young women could do in such a situation.

She ran.

And she didn't care if she looked like a lunatic, or if people were laughing at her. She couldn't let Puck know just how turned on she could get by a simple text message.

She received one more message as she ducked into her English Literature class, feeling it vibrate in her hand as she sat down.

*You're even sexier when you run. Your 'fuck me' skirt moving, revealing more of your sexy legs. I can't wait until you wrap those legs around my head, begging me to make you come...just like yesterday.*

"Rachel...RACHEL!"

"Huh?" She dazedly looked up to see Mrs. McCarthy staring at her with disapproving eyes.

"You know the rules Rachel. Phones away. Unless you want me to confiscate it."

Her eyes widened in horror as she clasped the object to her chest. The thought of her anyone else, especially a teacher, seeing his message was terrifying. "No. No. Sorry, Mrs. McCarthy. I'll put it away immediately."

Rachel fidgeted in her seat as class began, the phone burning a hole through her pocket.

She was doomed.

At this rate, she wouldn't even last until lunch time.

She promised herself that as soon as class ended, she would turn of her phone and ignore any other messages he sent her way.

And she definitely meant it.

At the time.

---

The texts continued to get more and more detailed, and in true Puck fashion, they also kept getting dirtier and dirtier. And by the time the lunch bell had rung, Rachel was perched on the edge of her seat trying to discreetly relieve the pressure that was building between her legs.

Despite the fact that she had barely seen his smirking face all day, except for briefly in between classes, her awareness of his presence was astounding. She could instantly feel the hairs prickle at the back of her neck whenever he_ was _around.

Take now for instance.

Rachel was sitting in the crowded cafeteria with the rest of the non-jock Gleeks, enjoying her home-made tuna and salad sandwich. Normally such an act would be quite easy, boring even; and yet Rachel felt more self-conscious with every bite she took.

Why?

Because he was staring at her from across the cafeteria.

Every time she even chanced looking up, his eyes instantly connected with hers; his Puck-ish smirk playing on his lips.

Eye-sex.

She believed that was what it was called.

She remembered reading about it in one of those silly magazines aimed at adult females. Usually, she much preferred reading about the latest Broadway shows and gossip, but Rachel had admittedly delved into Cosmo once or twice to assess how to ease her transition into social acceptance. (Suffice to say, it hadn't worked.)

But right now, she was sure she was engaging in eye-sex.

With Noah-_freaking-_Puckerman.

Well, at least he was.

She was just the recipient of his seductive energy; and try as she might, Rachel was completely failing at ignoring his intense gaze.

But Rachel was nothing if not determined.

So she continued failing at ignoring him by trying to concentrate on some new music for Glee.

That is, until a collective gasp sounded throughout the cafeteria.

It all happened in slow motion.

Rachel turned her head, her brown locks whipping around her face, just in time to watch some freshman boy careening in her direction. He tried desperately to maintain his balance as he held on to his food, but it was no use, and all Rachel could do was clamp her eyes shut and wait for his chicken alfredo pasta to land on her face.

Life just wasn't fair.

She could feel the chalky texture of the cafeteria's mass produced sauce as it slip down her cheeks, chunks of pasta, chicken, and who knows what else dropping down with resounding clunks.

It was absolutely horrifying. And Rachel was one hundred percent sure it couldn't possibly get any worse.

Well, she was wrong.

The clapping started off low and soft, but soon grew louder and louder as the rest of the student body joined in; some even hooting and hollering. She'd like to believe that the students weren't belittling her mishap as an innocent bystander, but deep down, she knew that they were laughing at her and not at the now unseen freshman.

Rachel hadn't felt this embarrassed, since... well, since the last time Puck had delivered a slushie facial to her, but the familiar feelings of stupidity and embarrassment came rushing back as if it were only yesterday.

She opened her eyes, trying to force herself to not glance at _him_ while collecting her belongings. But in a blind moment of hope, idiocy and panic, she felt her eyes involuntarily search for his.

He wasn't laughing at her like everyone else, but his face was passive and impartial. And for some unknown reason, it felt one hundred times worse, because his neutral expression meant he didn't care.

The laughter only got louder as she quickly manoeuvred her way out of the cafeteria, her head held high as she pretended that their cruelty didn't bother her one bit.

But as soon as she reached the hallway, she bolted.

The only place to run was the girls changing room beside the gym, so she headed straight there. No need to stop by her locker first because with the cessation of Puck's (sometimes daily) slushie facials, it had been weeks since she had thought to bring a spare change of clothes to school.

Rachel examined her appearance once she arrived, and if it had happened to someone else, she probably could have seen the humour in her situation, but this just brought back the memories of her previous humiliations.

Not only that, it brought to the forefront of her mind one resounding poignant question: _What the heck was she doing?_

For the past few days, she'd be allowing herself to be toyed with by Puck. _Puck!_ The one person who had made her life a living hell since Junior High. This flirtation, whatever they were doing, was just some other sick way for him to get the better of her. She was sure of it.

Rachel groaned in frustration as she splashed water on her face, clearing away as much of the sauce and pasta as she could, before grabbing her toiletries and gym clothes from her locker. She didn't have gym today, but she usually kept an extra set in her locker. She then grabbed a couple of the school towels before heading back to the sinks.

She almost wanted to laugh at her appearance as she stripped off her ruined clothes. '_Well, at least I won't have to worry about him now.'_

"Talking to yourself Sexy?"

Rachel released a small scream as the deep voice sounded behind her.

Her confused eyes raised to meet his in the mirror reflection, but they quickly hardened upon seeing his infuriatingly teasing smirk.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" She bit out in a genuinely angry tone.

"Just admiring the view."

She groaned when she realised she was wearing nothing but her underwear.

Pushing the oily hair out of her face before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, she replied just as icily, "Yes, well, the show is over now. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get cleaned up." He stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the shower cubicles. She huffed in annoyance. "You shouldn't even be in here, Noah Puckerman. It's against school rules. Also, it's perverted for a male to be found in the _female_ facilities."

"Well, I guess, we'll just have to not get _'found'_ then."

She rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose. "That was grammatically incorrect, and I've had enough of your games." Rachel moved to push past him again, but he held onto her shoulders in very sturdy grip.

"Hey," he asked with surprising gentleness, raising a hand to graze her cheek. "Why are you so pissed at me? It's not like I dropped that shit on you."

She could feel her resolve beginning to thaw, but Rachel forced herself to remember why she felt this way in the first place. "True. You weren't responsible. This time. But I seem to recall countless other situations where you were the cause of my complete and utter humiliation. And I've decided I'm not participating in this degrading little game of yours any longer."

"So, what? You're gonna push me away just because I _used to_ be a dick to you?" He asked with a hint of irritated disbelief in his voice. "I haven't slushied you in over three months. I thought we were past all that bullshit already?"

"And what gave you that idea, _Puck_?" She returned, matching his tone. "Just because you pass me stupid notes doesn't mean all is forgotten. In case _you've_ forgotten, I'm just a toy to you."

He raised one of his eyebrows at her, shooting her a sly smile. "Yeah, but a hot toy. And it's Christmas Day."

"You're Jewish," Rachel deadpanned. "And I've told you before, and I will tell you again, I am not a game."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in mock defence. "So I won't play."

She eyed him sceptically as the smirk remained plastered across his face. "Okay." She said slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She waited pointedly for him to leave the locker room, but after they stood staring at each other for a moment, she was forced to speak. "Well?" He raised his eyebrows at her once more. "What are you still doing here?"

"I told you," He replied, gently grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into a cubicle. "You're fucking sexy when you run."

Rachel watched in shock as he locked the door behind him before turning back to face her and taking her belongings from her. She was utterly speechless as he set the toiletries down on the floor and hung her clean towel and clothes on the hooks, but she finally found her voice as he began kicking off his shoes while simultaneously pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" She hated how her quickly her voice turned from angry to confused; her eyes (and mind) focusing on his defined chest muscles before moving down to admire his chiselled abdomen. This was the first time she had seen him in any state of undress, and it unnerved her. "What are you doing, Noah?" She repeated a lot more breathily than intended as he slipped off his jeans and socks, before turning to hang his clothes on a spare hook; placing their shoes on the small bench provided so as not to get them wet.

Rachel gulped when he faced her once again, his body completely bare except for a pair of black boxer-shorts.

"Relax Berry," He mumbled softly as he reached forward and unravelled the towel Rachel had used to hide her body, leaving her in her underwear once more. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest." She replied, and he chuckled. He turned away again, throwing the towel over the door before advancing on her.

She backed away slowly as he approached, his smirk never leaving his lips. His arms reached forward, and she gasped as she expected him to encircle her, just like he had on previous occasions. But this time, his hands moved past her and she squealed as cold water started falling down upon her. He continued adjusting the water until they were both being showered with warm water.

Rachel watched Puck in awe as his right arm lifted to cup her face before gently tilting her head back; allowing the water to soak her hair. She felt her eyes fall shut while he began threading his fingers through her hair, rinsing away the sauce; chunks of leftover chicken and pasta falling down towards the drain.

When she felt him step away, she opened her eyes to see him grabbing her shampoo.

"Turn around." He said huskily as he squirted some liquid into his palm. She complied and closed her eyes once more as his fingers began massaging her scalp. It was soothing, and baffling, and sensual; all in one. In fact, Rachel never knew that washing one's hair could feel so erotic; she did know, however, that washing her hair would never be the same again.

Puck's fingers worked their unknown magic, gently removing the oil and grease and replacing it with heaven. Slowly, he began guiding her head forward and she felt the water cascade over her back; washing away the foam and dirt as his fingertips weaved through her hair, removing any knots, before lingering on the nape of her neck and sliding down her shoulders.

She completely lost herself as he repeated his ministrations, rubbing in the conditioner through her hair; the scent of apples accentuating every movement and every caress.

Rachel soon found herself leaning back against his firm chest as he ran her soap over her body, his forearms grazing over her chest as her breathing became more and more laboured. She gasped when he begun nibbling on her shoulder and the bar of soap fell to the ground with a loud thump. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, whispering over her skin as she leaning further into his touch.

She couldn't contain her moaning when his right hand moved lower, his fingers gliding over her mound before lingering over the outline of her water-soaked panties. Quickly, he spun her around pressing her into an adjacent wall, his left palm covering her mouth in order to stifle the sounds she was making.

"Shhh." He whispered and Rachel nodded her understanding. He loosened his grip slightly, but the hand remaining in place just in case. She reached her hands forward, griping his upper arms as he continued playing with her. He chuckled softly in her ear as he spoke. "Couldn't resist my massive guns, huh Berry?"

She wanted to tell him yes, that his arms were lovely, but she couldn't formulate the words, let alone sentences, so she just nodded again; reflexively widening her stance to allow him to fit better between her legs.

Puck shifted his body, lowering to cup her behind before continuing down to grip her thighs. In one smooth movement, he lifted her body up, hooking her legs on his causing her to gasp in surprise and anticipation. Using the wall as leverage, he leaned one arm against it before moving his other hand back between her thighs and continued to glide his fingers over the material of panties. Rachel tried desperately to comprehend what was happening, but all she could think was: _more, more, more. _

When Rachel finally managed to regain some semblance of control, she opened her mouth to speak, but Puck had other ideas.

His nimble fingers quickly shifted the material aside, his finger running along her slit. Once. Twice. Before slipping between her folds. He moved up to slide over her clit before lowering to circle her opening.

Rachel bucked her hips involuntarily, trying to get him to enter her, but he held back.

"Open your eyes, Rachel," his voice low and throaty as he tried to hold himself back. Her eyes fluttered open, more from his restraint than his command; but it didn't matter. As soon as her eyes connected with his, he pushed his finger forward her causing her gasp at the intrusion.

It was weird to say the least. He was touching her in her most intimate place; a place not even she had dared to try yet.

He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and groaned into her skin. "You're so fucking tight."

She instinctively flexed her inner muscles around his finger, trying to adjust to the feeling, but it wasn't until he withdrew that she finally understood why people were a slave to their hormone. Heck, forget that, she wanted to be a slave to Puck.

Slowly, he began moving in and out, and the sensation had her gasping; shivering as she felt the pressure slowly building within her. She could feel herself melting into him as she her body relaxed even further. And just when she thought it couldn't possibly feel any better, he added another finger; his rhythm never faltering.

Rachel bit into his shoulder, trying desperately to stifle her moans, but she honestly no longer cared if anyone heard. Time, space, people. All of it no longer held any meaning. All she cared about was this beautiful man moving inside of her.

Suddenly, she felt his thrusting stop as he began twisting his fingers inside of her instead; curling them upwards. He slowly began moving them along the inside of her causing Rachel to open her eyes and wonder what he was doing. Her hands moved up to hold his face, removing it from the cleft of her neck to look him in the eye. "Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly. She tried to lift her hips; to continue this sensational ride, but all he did was smirk wickedly in return.

And then her world went black.

His fingers grazed over something inside of her that caused her muscles to tighten uncontrollably, her hips bucking into his hands once more. And his smirk only grew wider as he withdrew before thrusting in again, intentionally hitting the same spot. Rachel closed her eyes and her body tightened even further as he thrust again. And again. And again.

Over and over, he moved inside her, lifting her higher and higher until she was at the precipice, ready to fall over.

Until...

He stopped.

Her eyes flew open to meet his.

"Tell me." He demanded, his fingers circling her entrance.

She whimpered as she moved her hips forward trying to push him inside of her once more, but he just moved his hand away. "Please." She begged.

"Tell me Berry." He repeated with a smug glint in his eye. "Tell me you want me, and it'll all be over." He circled her opening once more before he moved up to graze her throbbing clit. "Tell me."

Her eyes bore into his.

And she almost gave in.

She wanted to give in.

And if it wasn't for his overconfident triumphant smirk, she probably would have.

But the defiant side of her won out.

_She was Rachel Berry, and defeat was not in her vocabulary. _

Instead, Rachel felt her lips twitch into a smirk of her own and she watched his eyes widen in shock as she lowered one of her hands from around his neck. As her hand went lower, his eyes got wider, until eventually her fingers glided over her swollen clit, bumping his hand out of the way.

She closed her eyes as her head fell back against the wall and swiped her fingers again. Once. Twice. Three times.

She bit her lip as she moaned through her orgasm, her inner muscles shuddering uncontrollably as she tried (unsuccessfully) to stifle the sounds; her body shaking in his arms as she rode her waves of pleasure.

"Fuck." Puck swore softly, leaning forward against her, pressing closer to the wall.

They stood frozen in that moment; the warm water still cascading over their shoulders.

Rachel lightly fingered the base of his Mohawk before pushing his head closer into her and whispering in his ear, "I told you I can solve my own _problems_."

This only caused Puck to groan again.

She laughed as she pushed him back lightly, settling herself back on the ground.

They watched each other as Rachel allowed the water to wash over her for a few more seconds before she turned the shower off. Puck continued to watch her in silent amazement as she quickly wrapped her towel around herself, and gathered her things.

"Until next time, Noah." She said with a smirk before exiting the cubicle, and she's sure he would have followed her, if not for the gaggle of noisy girls that suddenly entered the previously empty locker room.

Puck had no choice but to relock the door behind her, and wait until the room quietened down once more.

And by that time, Rachel was nowhere to be found.


	6. Part 6

**Messages from No One – Part 6**

_Author's note: Okay. First and foremost. You guys are freaking awesome! Your response to my last chapter was completely mind blowing! I still kinda can't believe it. Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who took the time to review! And also to those of you who read/fav'd/alerted! LOL. I hope you all like this instalment as much as the last, because I definitely had fun writing it. _

_I should explain, this part is from Puck's POV, because I just felt that it would work better this way, and you'll probably see why when you read. Also, the 'sections' in italics are flashbacks/memories, so hopefully it isn't too confusing. _

_Thanks once again, and I hope you enjoy! _

_---_

Day Four

_Well, fuck. _

He had created a monster.

A sexy, seductive, succubus monster.

And it was fucking awesome.

---

_She had always been hot. _

_No guy in school could argue that. With her short skirts and long tan legs covered in those fucking knee socks; she was every guy's 'private school girl' fantasy. She also had a pretty decent rack, not the biggest at William McKinley, but still enough to catch his attention whenever they passed in the halls. _

_Yes, Rachel would definitely be any guy's definition of H-O-T. _

_It was just the never-ending crazy they couldn't deal with. _

---

Depending on how you looked at it, Puck has just had the worst/best night of his life.

His dreams were plagued by the memory of Rachel getting herself off right in front of him; her legs hooked firmly around his; her hips undulating against her own hand; her nonsensical whimpers and murmurs engrained in his mind, as the vision of her falling apart while water cascaded around them almost caused him to come in his pants.

In his dreams, the ending to that afternoon played out very differently in what felt like a hundred different ways. But the common theme was him burying himself inside her until they'd both reached satisfaction. Over and over again.

Imagine his gross disappointment to wake up every single time twisted in his sheets, completely covered in sweat, his heart racing in his chest. He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to 'relieve' himself or stumble into his adjacent bathroom to take a cold shower; an act that was only made worse when he remembered exactly how everything had _actually_ turned out.

He had stood there completely frozen. Completely dumbfounded. And completely aroused.

It wasn't until she'd thrown that one last look over her shoulder with a smirk that could rival his own, her parting words haunting him, that he'd fucking realised that she was leaving.

_Until next time, Noah. _

_Damn._ Even now, hours later, he could still feel himself harden at her sudden confidence.

And he had just let her walk away.

Okay, he didn't 'just let her'. But he'd had Berry on the cusp of what promised to one of the hottest orgasms he had ever had the pleasure to witness; only to watch her increase that intensity by a factor of at least one million.

And then he had just stood there like an idiot and watched her walk away.

He knew that events would have turned out very differently if the locker room hadn't filled with giggling girls moments after she exited the cubicle. In fact, they'd probably be locked in her bedroom at this very moment, as he tried to cajole her into missing the first few periods of school. But instead, he would forever kick himself for letting Berry get away when he could have had her.

Instead he'd been forced into having a freezing cold shower as he waited for the coast to clear.

---

Puck had waited patiently in his truck, occasionally glancing up at her bedroom window, until he watched Daddies number one and two leave for work. Her blindingly pink car was still sitting in her garage, so he knew she wasn't dodging him again.

And two minutes later, when he'd rung her doorbell, he understood why.

She opened the door in one of her short skirts, light pink, with matching knee socks; coupled with a white t-shirt, with sort-of frilly sleeves. It was a typical Rachel Berry outfit, but the way it fitted her was not in a typical Rachel Berry fashion.

The neckline of her shirt dipped down further than normal, showing the slightest amount of cleavage. She had also tucked it into her skirt, only enforcing the naughty-school-girl look while accentuating her slim waist. And fuck, her skirt seemed to be even shorter than usual, displaying more of her exposed legs, and bringing the memories rushing back.

"Hello, Noah." Her voice was as alluring as the previous day, and he had to force himself not to groan out loud.

_Man up dude! You're Puck for fuck's sake. A fucking sex god. _

He tilted his mouth to match her expression, and replied coolly, "Berry."

"What brings you here this fine morning, Noah?"

_Fine was definitely how he'd describe it._ He thought as she placed a hand on her hip and leant on the door frame; instantly drawing his attention to her breasts as she propped herself up.

"I thought I'd give you a ride." Puck offered; his voice still even, but he could feel his focus wavering as he watched the gentle rhythm of her chest.

"I thought you might." She replied cheerfully before turning around and bending forward slightly. "I'll just be a moment." She was fiddling with something, but he had no idea what, nor did he care because the back of her already-barely-there skirt inched higher, almost revealing what he knew were a pair of her 'sensible' white cotton panties. His hands begged him to reach forward and push against her back so he could check if he was right, but she turned around again before he got the chance. "Okay, I'm ready."

She splayed a hand against his chest, pushing him backwards as she dragged something out the door behind her. His brain, which was already working at half of its normal capacity, told him it was her trolley bag. And before he knew it, he blurted out, "Here, let me take that for you."

He inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded. He was losing control of the situation and fast. But just as he opened his mouth to try and remedy this, she turned once more and leaned forward again, this time even further as she reached to close her front door and...

_Bingo. The money shot._

He had been right.

Puck couldn't help but stare as the white fabric peeked out at him from beneath her skirt. And then, just as quickly as it had been revealed, she'd stood up straight and faced him again.

"Alright. Ready to go?"

Her voice sounded completely innocent and oblivious to the effect she was having on him. So much so, that he was almost convinced that her actions were _not_ intentional.

_Almost. _

But as she walked past him towards his truck, the slight swing to her hips, and the sultry look she shot over her shoulder at his dumbstruck form told him otherwise.

"Are you coming, Noah?"

He shook his head clear as he followed after her. There was no way in hell he was going to let Berry get the better of him. Not a_gain. _

Once he'd dumped her bag in the bed of his truck, and seated himself, he turned on his engine and drove to school. All the while pretending to listen to her cheerful prattle as he plotted his counterattack for when they reached the school parking lot.

But once again, it seemed like Berry had other ideas.

Before he'd even shut off his engine, she opened her door and hopped down onto the pavement. She then waited patiently for him to remove her bag.

Now was his chance. He grabbed onto her wrist as he handed her the bag and was about to unleash the Puckerman charm, when Rachel leaned forward instead. She brought her mouth towards his, only to pause inches away, and he instinctively held his breath.

"Why thank you Noah." All thoughts seeped from his mind as she licked her lips. He mirrored her action as he anticipated her lips crashing onto his, because kissing Rachel Berry would undoubtedly be hot and steamy, just like everything else. "If you keep up this _chivalrous_ behaviour," she leaned even closer, eyes boring into each other as her lips almost touched his, their noses bumping slightly. "I just might have to give you a _ride._" She purred the last word, like a cat in heat.

_Fuck._

Instant erection.

He had to have her. Now.

But by the time his brain caught up with her words, Puck found himself staring her gently swaying hips once again as she made her way to the main building, dragging her stupid trolley bag behind him.

He blinked.

_How had he let this happen? Twice?_

He wanted to follow after her and drag her into a secluded place (heck, he'd even take her up against the lockers if he thought she'd let him, give everyone a show they'd never forget), but it was almost time for the bell to ring, so the school hallways were full of students. And he couldn't very well be one of those lame freshmen who painfully walked around hiding their dicks behind their books. Because one, he wasn't a loser, and two, he was a fucking god.

But that thought was a cold comfort as he sat in his truck waiting for the images of Berry's promise to subside.

_Well, fuck. _

---

'_Push it' wasn't the first time he'd seen Rachel perform. _

_Hell, it wasn't even the first time he'd seen her perform something so...hot. _

_Towards the end of their freshman year, she'd won some local talent show by singing some gay musical number about spring._

_So, what did the principal of a loser school in a Lima loser town do? _

_He held a fucking assembly. _

_The assembly itself had been the regular boring bullshit. Just notices about stuff he could give a rat's ass about. _

_But when she had walked out on the make-shift stage of the gym in bare feet and a freaking nightgown, everything changed. _

_Fuck if he knew what she was actually singing about, because all Puck remembered was her hands circling her boobs a lot, and when the light hit her in certain way, he could see a clear outline of her body through the material. _

_She completely blew him away._

_Oh...and her singing was pretty good too. _

---

Berry was a fucking tease. And she knew it.

When he walked into Spanish that day, for the first time ever Rachel was not sitting in her usual seat at the front of the class. Instead, she was sitting next to his usual seat at the back.

He watched her as he approached, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. But if she had noticed him, she did one hell of a job covering it up. She didn't even look up as he plonked himself down on her left hand side. It wasn't until he actually spoke that she looked up with an amused smile on her face.

"'Sup Berry."

"Oh, hello Noah." She greeted, completely ignoring his raised eyebrows and questioning expression. "Are you ready for today's quiz? I had some difficulties revising last night, as I had..." She paused for a moment as her smile twisted into a smirk. "...other things on my mind."

Puck's eyes widened at her implications, and more images flashed through his mind. He suppressed a groan before opening his mouth to reply, but Mr. Shue chose that moment to walk through the door.

"All right everyone, books away..."

He tuned out after that, instead choosing to focus on wandering why he was acting like such a pussy. It was just Berry. She had nothing on him when it came to sexual prowess. Hell, he'd fucked half the female population of Lima. He had to stop fucking thinking about how she had one-upped him in showers, and figure out a way to make her go back to quivering in his hands. Because while her confidence was hot, he still had a bet to win (among other things), and there was no way he was going to lose. Not with the promise of finally being with her looming over his head.

He started cooking up yet another plan for revenge, involving hand-cuffing her to his bed and locking the rest of the world out so there wouldn't be any more fucking interruptions, when...

It was accident.

He was sure.

It had to be.

There was no way Berry's hand had intentionally grazed up the side of his thigh.

Only...

It happened again. This time moving along the top.

_What the fuck?_

She started off slowly, just running her fingertips up and down his leg. But with every passing stroke, she moved higher and higher, until...

_Fuck. _

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, but her attention was seemingly solely focused on her test, and if it weren't for her hand gliding over the material of his lap, he'd actually believe it to be true.

Puck bit back a groan as her hand started moving against him and he watched the corners of her mouth lift as he hardened in her grasp. And yet, she still continued to fill out answers on her sheet of paper.

The minutes ticked by achingly slowly as her hand massaged him through his jeans.

It was sort of obvious that she hadn't done this before. She was still a little unsure about just where to touch him. But what she lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm. And it was fucking hot that she was such a fast learner.

She was apparently paying equal or more attention to his reactions than her test, because every time her hand moved in a particularly pleasing way, she'd do it again. And again. And again. He struggled to stay quiet and focused as she continued her actions; his erection growing harder and harder by the second. He was so sure that if he wasn't in a silent room filled with other students, he'd take her right then and there.

But instead, he was forced to grip the table as his knuckles turned painfully white; fighting off his fast approaching orgasm.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible, but it was almost near impossible. Her hand glided over his cock in such a tantalizingly good way, that he couldn't really focus on anything.

He had never been so fucking happy to hear the bell finally signal the end of class. He instantly wrapped his fingers around her hand and waited for her to pack away her books, preparing to drag her out into the hall and into the nearest supply closet; while Mr. Shue walked around collecting everyone's quiz papers.

Puck thrust the blank piece of paper at him, completely missing the Spanish teacher's frown as he studied his test.

"Puck." He paused at the sound of his name. _What now?_ "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

_Fuck no._

But before he could make up some excuse as to why he had to leave, like, right now, Rachel shook her hand free from his grasp and spoke. "It's okay, _Puck._ I'll let Mrs. Travers know you'll be _coming _a little late."

And Puck once again found himself staring dumbly at Rachel's back (butt) as she manoeuvred her way through the tables and left the classroom.

_Well, fuck. _

_---_

_Puck had always been very good at ignoring whatever attraction he had for Berry. If he ever felt she looked even remotely hot, he'd remind himself that she was bat-shit crazy, and then hurl a slushie in her face. _

_There was only one occasion when he couldn't fight his unnatural pull to her with a slushie facial. _

_And that was when she came to him in his dreams. _

_The dreams occurred more often than he'd care admit. To anyone. Ever._

_His particular favourite was her sneaking into his bedroom window dressed in a white nightgown with no shoes on. _

_Not that it would ever actually happen. _

_But in his dreams, it was always fucking hot. _

---

Puck didn't find her again until near the end of lunch.

She was standing at her locker, partially hidden from the locker door and the throng of students, but his attention was solely fixed on her as he stormed down the hallway, the other kids parting like the red sea as he passed.

He had almost reached her when...

_There was no way that shit wasn't planned. _

But her back was facing him, so he was pretty sure she didn't know he was there yet.

She had dropped something on the ground in front of her. And he could just picture her bending down at the waist again, giving him another glorious view of her underwear. But if he could see, then so could everybody else in this crowded hallway.

And for some unexplainable reason, he didn't want anyone else to see; didn't want them to have even the slightest hint of the treasures that lay under that teasingly short skirt, because he was the only one who actually _did _know. And he was going to keep it that way.

He quickened his pace and scooped up the fallen item before she'd had the chance to move.

Plastering a smirk across he greeted her. "Hey Sexy, wanna make out?" For once he didn't give her a chance to respond; just grabbed her hand and quickly headed towards the nearest secluded area he knew of; a supply closet near the gym. He didn't give a damn about the curious stares he was getting as he practically ran through the corridors, dragging Berry in his wake.

They were almost there when his path was suddenly impeded by the notoriously sneering face of one pissed off cheerleading coach.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

"You there!" Coach Sylvester shot in their direction. "Get to class! Before I give you both a month's worth of detentions."

He felt Rachel shrink away from him, but Puck stood his ground. There was no way in hell he was going to class, not with the way Rachel had been turning him on all day. But the coach continued to glare at him.

"Now!" she shouted. "You glee kids are always causing me more trouble than you're worth. I'd be more than happy watching you all buried under a mountain of garbage! And that's what will happen if you don't get out of my sight this instant!"

"Y-yes Ma'am." Rachel twisted out of his grip and ran off towards her next class.

So he had no choice but to shoot the coach a death-glare before heading to his own class.

_Dammit! He had to be the unluckiest bastard on the planet. _

_Well, fuck!_

---

_He was in complete heaven as he pumped his cock in and out of her pulsating pussy, pushing her up against the foggy window of his truck. Their tongues dancing together as their bodies moved with a matching rhythm; the small cabin of his truck filled with her moans and his grunts._

_He ran one hand through her silky, dark hair, pressing her mouth even closer, his other hand slipping between their bodies and underneath her short skirt to graze over her swollen clit. She arched against him as he repeated the movement, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. _

"_Rachel..." He murmured against her lips, completely lost in the feel of her moving against him. _

_Suddenly her entire body stiffened in his arms. And not in a good way. _

_Her hands moved up to push him away roughly, tearing her lips away from his. _

"_What did you just call me?" _

_Puck blinked through his confusion. _

"_Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" Her angry tone resonating throughout the truck. _

_He blinked again as Rachel's smiling face was replaced by the face of one very pissed off Santana. _

"_You were thinking about Rachel Berry while you were fucking me?" Her outraged voice was getting shriller with each syllable. _

"_What?" He tried to cover. "Of course not. It's all you, babe." _

_But she wasn't listening. _

_She quickly slipped her Cheerios top back on. "You fucking disgust me Puck. I should have known better than to get mixed up with a douche with such a bad credit rating." And with that, she jumped out of the truck, and stormed into her house, but not before slamming the truck door in his face as he scrambled to try and stop her. _

_He sat there for a moment in complete shock as he realised what the hell had just happened. _

"_Well, fuck me." _

---

Puck arrived at the music room early because he knew Berry liked to set up before anyone else arrived. And sure enough, he heard her moving around in the storage room getting whatever equipment they used during rehearsals.

He snuck in behind her and silently closed the door.

Her back was facing him as she reached up to get something from one of the top shelves. He once again, had a perfect view of those white panties as her skirt rose higher.

Walking up behind her, Puck hands settled his hands on her waist, and leaned in to her ear. "Need a hand, Sexy?"

She tensed as he spoke, but he soon felt her melting against him.

"I don't know, Noah. But I know I would appreciate an extra helping hand all the same." She spoke in the same confident voice as before. "Almost as much as you _did_."

He growled in her ear, spinning her around and pushing her up against the shelves. She whimpered as the partitions bit into her back. "You should really know not to play with fire Berry. Otherwise you're gonna get burned." He was so fucking turned on at that moment. The endless teasing throughout the day finally triggering him to unleash his pent up sexual frustration.

His head dipped down to finally take her mouth in hers, but at the last second she turned away, her lips coming into contact with his ear instead.

"Well, I have been feeling rather _hot_ lately." She purred as she pressed her lower body against him, grinding against his erection. "But I think I rather enjoy the heat."

He groaned, quickly spinning her around again and pressing her up against the nearest wall; burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smelt faintly of apples; a scent he would forever associate with her coming apart in the shower, which meant he would probably always be thinking about _that_ day when he was with her. Not that he minded.

"Fuck Berry." He moaned, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along her skin, one hand moving to pull the collar of her shirt out of the way so he could bite her collar bone. "Are you ready to give in yet?" His other hand moved to the small of her back, pushing her torso against his. "I want you so bad." He ground is erection against her. "Please. Let me have you."

"Noah." She whimpered breathily, her fingers playing with base of his Mohawk, keep his lips against her skin.

"Is that a yes, Berry?" Both his hands slid down over her ass, moving further to grip her thighs. In one smooth motion, he helped her jump up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard member pressing against her core. "Just say it. Please." He couldn't believe he was begging her. _Him. Puck. Actually begging._ But the promise of the infinite pleasures to come would be well worth him momentarily acting like a pussy-whipped idiot.

"Noah, I..."

His teeth grazed against her pulse point causing her to moan loudly, just like he knew she would. He probably should've let her finish her sentence. She was so close. But he didn't care. He fucking loved the sounds she was making, her fingernails digging into his skin as she gripped him biceps even tighter.

"Yes?"

She was so hot. Her hips rolled against him; creating a deliciously wonderful friction between them.

"Noah, I..."

"...usually already here by now. Oh my..."

_Fuck. Not again. _

The storage room door swung open to reveal a very shocked Mercedes, Tina and Kurt finding them completely wrapped in each other.

It took a moment or two for Rachel to realise what was happening, but as soon as she did, she unwound herself from around Puck's body; turning away to straighten her appearance. Once she was ready she turned back to their three gobsmacked peers and smiled brightly.

"Hello everyone." Her voice sounded completely normal, and if it wasn't for her flushed cheeks, he'd have thought that they weren't just on the verge of having sex. Once again Puck was frozen in place, stunned by her quick change. "My apologies for running late this afternoon. I got a little distracted." He rolled his eyes. _A little? Come on. Give him credit where credit's due. _"I would appreciate it if you three would please keep my inappropriate behaviour to yourselves." The three of them nodded mutely as they continued to stare at them, wide-eyed. "Thank you. Now Noah," She turned back to him, her mouth curving into a wickedly secretive smile. "I believe you offered to give me a hand." Her hand rose up to point at the forgotten box of equipment, but her eyes said something completely different. And then she turned and walked out of the room, taking the others along with her.

He grunted his compliance, and turned painfully as he reached to get the box down, trying desperately to will his erection to go away.

_Coach Tanaka and his fanny pack. Coach Sylvester in her underwear. Coach Tanaka and Coach Sylvester in their underwear. Together. _

He emerged several minutes later carrying the stupid box, glaring at everyone else as they trickled in for Glee.

Today had just not been his day.

And contrary to what everyone said, the third time was_ not_ a fucking charm.

---

_He couldn't ignore it anymore. _

_He'd actually been thinking about her as he fucked another girl. Even he knew that was a fucked up thing to do. _

_So there was only one thing left to do. _

_He watched her from his locker as he waited for her to walk away. _

_She didn't even notice him as she passed; her nose buried in some book. _

_But as soon as she disappeared around the corner, Puck sidled up to her locker and slipped a small piece of paper inside. _

_Let the seduction begin..._

_---_

He waited for her outside after rehearsal, preparing to pounce as soon as she left the building.

Finally there was going to be no interruptions. Nothing to stop him from finally claiming his prize. She was moments away from giving him everything he wanted (and more).

After what felt like years of waiting, she finally came out, dragging her bag behind her.

He smirked at her. And she smirked right back.

"Hey Sexy," He greeted, "Ready to finish what _you_ started?"

Rachel's smile broadened, and the devilish glint in her eye should have told him something was up.

"I'm sorry Noah." She replied as innocently as ever.

His raised his eyebrows at her. "For what?"

But the answer came as a shiny black sedan rolled up beside them.

He watched as she walked forward and placed her small hand on the car door.

She threw him another wicked grin over her shoulder (she was getting really fucking good at that), and spoke, "I guess you'll just have to _handle_ things yourself. Have a good night."

And with that she disappeared into her Dad's car, leaving Puck staring after her once again.

---

_Well, fuck. _

He had created a fucking monster.

A sexy, seductive, succubus monster.

And he couldn't wait to make her his.

---

_Author's note: Well there you have it. I hope you got all the references :D Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked it! _

_P.S. Please let me know if the flashbacks were confusing, and I'll change it ... somehow. lol :)  
_


	7. Part 7

**Messages from No One – Part 7**

_Author's note: Okay, first of all, I'd like to apologise for taking so long with this instalment. I had it mostly written like a week ago, but I had this nagging thing inside me telling me that 'it's just not right', so I waited to try and figure out how to fix it...and then...instead...I ended up with a completely different version of this chapter, and I'm kinda glad I waited to post something I was happy with instead of something that was kinda urking me. (And I hope you all like it too...hopefully enough to forgive me for the extra long wait). _

_Next, this is kind of the same trouble I'm having with the last part of 'A Whole 'Nother Language'. So I thought I'd just let anyone who's interested know that I haven't abandoned that story for porn, (because that's basically all this story is), and that I'm just waiting it out until that stroke of inspiration hits me that will hopefully make me satisfied with the outcome. I'm sorry that me waiting means that you guys have to wait as well. =S_

_And lastly, thank you, once again, to everyone who has taken the time to review/read/fav/alert to this story/me! I truly am grateful for all your kind words and encouragement!_

_Now, without further ado, on with the story... (or should I say porn?)_

_---_

Rachel was lost.

Lost in the feel of his calloused fingertips trailing up and down her spine; lost in his heated lips scorching her skin with his gentle kisses; lost in the rhythm of his hips grinding against hers. Completely and utterly lost.

"Noah," She moaned breathily; begging for release. "Noah please..."

He leaned back his eyes connecting with hers. She knew what was coming; he was going to ask her to say it, and she wasn't going to lie to him (or herself) anymore. It just wasn't worth it. She would do anything to satisfy the powerful pulsing that began at her core and rippled through her entire body. _Anything. _

She watched with hooded eyes as his mouth opened.

"Ain't nothing gonna break my stride..." The lyrics travelled out of his open mouth; his lips unmoving.

_Wait? What?_

---

"_Nobody gonna slow me down..." _

Rachel groaned as she rolled over and hit her iPod dock, turning off the stupid alarm that had interrupted yet another one of her Puck-filled dreams.

The entire night, she had been haunted by images of him; fantasies of him doing every single thing he had promised and more, and all she had to do was say three little words. And if the Puck in her dreams had her on the edge every time, she couldn't imagine what the real Puck could do to her.

_She'd probably die from the pleasure. _

She smiled to herself at the thought; burrowing her face into her pillow while trying to block out the morning light as it filtered through her curtains. She really couldn't see anything wrong with that scenario, because..._what a way to go..._

Rachel decided to skip her usual morning ritual and tried desperately to slip back into her dream, hoping to experience his skilful tongue travelling over her body; tasting every inch of her. But unfortunately sleep just wouldn't come, and after fifteen minutes of determinedly crushing her eyes shut, willing herself to re-enter that heavenly erotic dream, she finally admitted defeat and clambered out of bed to get ready for the new day.

When she eventually made her way downstairs, she was surprised to find her Dads eating breakfast in their pyjamas.

"Good morning, Dad. Good morning Daddy." She greeted, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks, before studying them carefully. "I believe you've both taken the meaning of 'Casual Friday' a bit too far this time." She said as she began assembling her morning protein shake.

They both laughed. "Since we're heading to that convention in DC tomorrow night, we've decided to take the day off." Her Dad explained before returning to his newspaper.

"Oh, okay." Rachel replied, but it was lost among the sound of the blender.

After she had finished her breakfast, and spent ten minutes playfully fighting her Dad for the entertainment section, Rachel kissed both her Dads goodbye and exited her house to find Puck leaning casually against his car; waiting for her once again.

Pulling her trolley bag behind her, she slowly made her way to him and she couldn't help blushing a little as his gaze turned heated; his eyes travelling up and down her body.

"Hey Sexy." He greeted as she paused in front of him. "Come here." He placed his hands on her waist and tried to pull her closer, but she held her arms up against his chest in protest; forcing herself not to groan at how wonderful he felt through his shirt (and trying not to imagine how infinitely more wonderful it would feel if her hand was under said shirt).

"Not right now, Noah." She replied, twisting slightly out of his grasp and moved to place her bad in the bed of his truck.

Puck groaned, coming up behind her and pressing himself into her back. "You're kidding, right?" He murmured softly in her ear; his breath tickling the hairs on her neck. "Tell me Berry, is it your mission in life to drive me insane." His hands were now on her hips, tracing patterns against her skin while slowly slipping her shirt from the waist of her skirt. "Because you are, you know?"

She shivered involuntarily at the low timbre of his voice. "No," she finally replied breathily; her heart beating fast in her chest.

"No?" He spoke low and soft; his hands finally making their way underneath her shirt to lightly graze over her skin. "Then give me one good reason why we can't right now?"

"My-" she sucked in a shaky breath as his mouth connected with her skin; his tongue gently swiping over the pulse point in her neck. "My fathers are inside. They might see."

She felt his head snap up and she turned around to see Puck observing the house. She hid a smile behind her hand as he tensed visibly. "Right. Okay. Get in." He ordered as he moved round to the driver's side. When he finally noticed her laughing silently, he shot her one of his patented smirks; seemingly relaxing as he pulled away from the curb. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Berry. Just wait till I get you in the parking lot." The glint in his eye turned evil as her smile disappeared. "Just so you know, you're not gonna make it to first period. Maybe even second."

---

Rachel fidgeted in her seat as he parked in his usual spot at the end of the parking lot; her mind alternating between mild fear and eager anticipation.

He turned to face her slowly as he shut off the engine.

She gulped loudly at his predatory expression. _This was it._

She half expected him to pounce on her, or possibly the other way around. They'd both spent the entire week dancing around each other; it definitely felt like the past five days had in fact dragged on for five weeks. But despite her hesitation, Rachel could feel her entire being humming with excitement.

_This. Was. It. _

Puck slowly leaned forward reaching out to cup her face in his hands; the gesture surprisingly gentle.

She watched as his face came closer to her; time seemed to move at half speed. Her eyes fluttered close as she waited for his lips to finally take hers.

_This was it..._

Rachel's eyes snapped open at the loud thud that sounded directly behind her head.

_No!_

She turned just in time to see a very stern looking Mercedes, flanked by an equally unimpressed Tina and Kurt, as she ripped the truck door open. Obviously the shock from the previous day had warn off, and now they were in complete 'protective' mode.

"Get out of here, Jones!" Puck growled at the three intruders over Rachel's shoulder; his frustration evident.

"Not without Rachel." The formidable African-American woman stated as she fiercely stared Puck down.

Without waiting for a reply, three sets of hands grabbed a stunned Rachel and pulled her out of the vehicle.

"Why don't you three just mind your own business?" Puck growled back with equal intensity, reaching out to pull Rachel back into the car, but before he could reach her, the door swung forward and he barely managed to move his hand away in time as the door slammed shut; the metal frame rattling loudly at the impact.

"Hello fellow glee clubbers, how are you this fine morning?" Rachel tried to ask casually as Kurt and Mercedes dragged her towards the main building, Tina pulled her trolley bag behind them.

"Don't even try it, girl." Mercedes replied sternly, as they continued silently on.

A few moments later, Rachel found herself backed into the corner of an otherwise empty female bathroom, as she was stared down by three worried glee members.

She coughed slightly, smoothing down her hair nervously as she glanced around the room, trying (but failing) to avoid eye contact. "What's this about?" She asked innocently.

As the obvious leader of this little abduction, Mercedes spoke up first. "What are you thinking, white girl?" She all but yelled into Rachel's face.

Kurt placed a calming hand on Mercedes, as he tried a more composed attempt. "Sweetie, what were you doing in parked car with Puck?"

"And wrapped around him like a crazed monkey in the store room yesterday?" Tina piped in.

"Well..." Rachel began to explain, but Mercedes cut her off.

"What do you think you're doing with the McKinley High man-whore?" She asked; her nostrils flaring in anger. "He's just trying to get into your pants."

Once again, Kurt interjected shooting Mercedes a warning look before calmly continuing. "What Divalicious is trying to say Rachel, is that given your current situation, you're not really thinking clearly. Puck, while a fine male specimen," his eye's glossed over dreamily before h eshook his head clear. "He's not exactly a commitment kind of guy." He explained. "We just don't want to see you get hurt, honey, not after what happened with Finn."

Rachel winced as she remembered her debacle with Finn and how had pretended to like her so that she would rejoin Glee, and give him a chance at being noticed for a scholarship.

"We just don't want to see you get too caught up in this guy." Tina added. "Think of this as a Puck-vention. That's a Puck intervention." The corner of Rachel's mouth turned upwards as she watched the Asian girl's eyes sparkle with amusement; Mercedes, however, huffed in annoyance as Tina paraphrased Rachel's previous words to Mercedes regarding her short-lived crush on the lady-fabulous Kurt.

Their concern both touched and awed Rachel as she examined her friends. _What was she doing? _

True, she wanted _him_. Like 'Oh my god, I need him touching me all the time' wanted him. But this was Puck. Their questions and reasoning were all completely valid. _What did she expect would happen after he finally got what he wanted? That they'd ride off into the sunset?_ Rachel mentally scoffed at the idea. _Yeah, right. _

They all knew that he would just move on to whatever pair of breasts just happened to walk by next.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked all three of them directly in the eyes. "You're all absolutely right." She replied; resolving to not let Puck control her anymore. "This is just a game to..._Puck._" She had to force out the word, but it felt unnatural coming from her lips. She shared a meaningful look with each of them before continuing. "Thank you so much for your concern. You have no idea how much it means to me."

All three Gleeks breathed a sigh of relief at Rachel's words, but none more so than Mercedes.

Rachel smiled at her friends; trying to blink away the sting of her grateful tears, and nodding as she spoke, "I'm going to hug you now." She pulled them into an awkward four-way hug, and promised herself that she would heed their warnings and no longer indulge in Puck's little game of seduction.

And despite her mind asking her, '_But what about that time he took care of you?_' Rachel resolved that she would remain strong until Monday, when the game was over, and she had won.

---

Instead, her resolve lasted until her third period Maths class. Well, more like wavered.

For the first time, in well, ever, Puck turned up to Maths class with his usual cocky swagger. Old Mrs. Bishop seemed to almost have a heart attack as he nodded at her and proceeded towards the back of the room, but not before shooting Rachel a look. A look that clearly said, _Hey Sexy._

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out thoughts of his lips moving down the nape of her neck, and focused on her work. But during the entire lesson, Rachel hadn't heard a single word Mrs. Bishop had said. Instead, she had spent every ounce of energy forcing herself not to turn around and meet his heated gaze.

Once class had finished, she tried to leave as quickly as possible, but Puck's long strides easily caught up to her as she briskly walked down the hall. He pushed into a small alcove between a wall and a row of lockers.

"Ready to continue what we started, Sexy?" He asked; his mouth tilted into his ever-present smirk.

Rachel avoided making eye contact with him by moving her books up to block her face. "I don't think so, _Puck." Still strange_, she thought to herself as she tried to manoeuvre her way around his large, muscled form.

He groaned as his hand reached out to push her books down. "Now what's wrong?" He asked; obviously frustrated. "You were all for it this morning. What did the wonder-twins and homo-explosion say to you?"

"Nothing," She replied, trying to remain impassive. "It has been brought to my attention that I must cease our little competition, before I am too overwhelmed by the implications and consequences of our trysts."

His face contorted in angry confusion. "Huh?"

"I can't see you anymore." She explained.

He groaned again; this time even louder, as his irritation elevated. "Why not?"

She finally met his eyes, her expression firm and yet resigned. "Can you honestly say that your pursuit of me is completely honourable, _Puck_?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" He asked incredulously.

"While, I must admit, I have found your unexpected interest in me quite alluring; I must question your motives behind your actions. Contrary to what you might think, No-...Puck, I am not some easy floozy you can pick up outside the local seven-eleven. And honestly, while the camaraderie we have developed due to Glee has been a welcome change compared to our _previous_ interactions, I still-" She paused, searching for the right words, but Puck filled in the blanks on his own.

"I'm still the douche who used to toss cold ones in your face. I get it." He bit out harshly. He gazed determinedly into her eyes; as if trying to read her mind (and from the intensity of his stare, she wouldn't be surprised if he could). Eventually, he shrugged and grunted with feigned indifference. "Well, at least I'm not crazy."

Rachel watched completely bewildered as he stalked away. Puck's response was completely unexpected. In fact, if she was not mistaken, he'd even seemed hurt by her words; not that that had been her intention.

Rachel couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment as she watched his retreating form, because while deep down she knew that calling their _arrangement_ off was the right thing to do, she kind of hoped that he'd continue fighting for her. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Tina, Kurt or Mercedes, but the past week had been one of the most exciting weeks of her life.

---

However, her disappointment only lasted an hour and twelve minutes (_yes, she had been counting_), because as she sat with the non-jock Gleeks; eating her lunch while perusing the latest copy of _Broadway_, Rachel looked up at the sound of Mercedes' loud gasp to see her mouth open with astonishment.

Turning around, she was met with the sight of a very familiar red and white cup. Slamming her eyes shut, she waited for the ice cold corn syrup mixture to hit her face and seep through her clothing. But it never came.

Slowly peeking through her closed eyelids, Rachel eventually glanced up to meet Puck's gaze. She watched, shocked into silence, as he slipped his body onto the bench between herself and Tina while he placed the cup in front of her.

"It's grape." He said finally; removing a straw that had been tucked safely behind his ear. "I know it's your favourite, because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off."

He smirked as her mouth dropped open, matching Mercedes expression. He turned to look at the others, meeting them all in the eye as if daring them to say something, but when they all remained quiet, he shot her another smile before digging into his lunch; not caring about the curious looks they were recieving from not only their fellow Gleeks, but also the rest of the student body.

However, that doesn't mean he missed her small smile as she took her first sip of his unspoken apology.

_Who needed sunsets anyway? She was only a junior, with her entire life spread out before her. _

And she was done hiding from any joys that life _could_ possibly bring.

She was done hiding from _him. _

---

But maybe, he was done with her.

Rachel glanced at her phone for what felt like the millionth time that night. He hadn't texted her. Not once. Usually by now, she'd be on the edge of her seat from his _suggestive_ messages trying to assuage the throbbing between her legs.

Instead, she was looking through a completely empty inbox, willing him to text her so that she _could _assuage the throbbing between her legs. And yet...

_Nothing. Not even one single text._

She groaned as she lay in bed, not even remotely close to falling asleep.

After five more minutes of tossing and turning, she decided there was only one thing left to do. And that was to take matters into her own hands.

Staring into the small illuminated screen, Rachel took a deep breath as she began pressing the tiny buttons and then pressed 'send'.

{I can't stop thinking about you.}

It was a lame message; stupid and simple in comparison to all the messages he had sent her, but it was all she could come up with, so she just went with it.

She waited for him to reply with bated breath, but after she watched a minute pass by, and then two, and then three; she started to think he wasn't going to. But just as she about to give up waiting, her phone buzzed in her hand.

*Oh yeah? What about?*

As she typed her reply, Rachel felt her face heating up even though she knew he couldn't see her blushing.

{I can't say.}

Almost instantly, her phone vibrated again.

*Yes you can, Sexy. Now tell me, what are you thinking about?*

She bit her lip as she hesitated. _Well, I started this, _she thought as she took another deep breath and continued.

{Your chest.} She replied, perfectly picturing him arching his eyebrow.

*Is that all?*

{Your muscles. Particularly, your arms.}

*Knew you couldn't resist my guns, Berry. What else?*

{Your hands and fingers.}

*And what am I doing with my hands and fingers?*

{They're running over my skin. Trailing from my hip, up the side of my body.}

*And then???*

{And then...}

Rachel paused. She couldn't bring herself to continue. It just felt too strange. But luckily, she didn't have to.

*And then I move my hands to your front, cupping your boobs.*

*You moan, as I swipe my thumbs over your nipples, making them hard under my touch.*

*Are you touching yourself Berry?*

She nodded at her phone before realising he wasn't in the room with her.

{Yes. I can feel your lips as they travel over my skin.}

*I pause at that sweet spot on your neck. Sucking hard.*

{I arch my body closer to yours. Pushing my breasts into your hands as the peaks harden even further beneath your calloused hands.}

*My lips start moving downwards, towards my left hand.*

*I suck your tit into my mouth. Taking it between my teeth.*

{More...}

*I lick my way to your other breast. Circling your nipple with my tongue.*

{I place my hands at the nape of your neck. Pressing you closer to me.}

*I bite down. Hard. Causing you to shout out in both pain...*

*...And pleasure.*

{Noah...}

*My free hand is moving down past you belly. Dipping down to skim over your clit.*

{My skin is burning. I'm so hot.}

*And wet. I lift my hand up. My fingers dripping with your come.*

{I watch as you bring you finger to your lips. Tasting me.}

*Mmmm. Sweet...*

{You move your hand back down.}

*What next, Berry?*

{Please Noah...}

*What do you want me to do?*

{Please...}

*Tell me...*

{I want you to press your finger inside me, to ease the intense throbbing.}

*You're wish is my command.*

*I thrust my finger into your tight pussy.*

{Noah...}

*Your pussy clenches down hard as I pump my fingers slowly.*

{I writhe against you. Lifting my hips to meet your thrusts.}

*I'm moving deeper. Gradually getting faster.*

*I add a second finger. Curling upwards to hit your g-spot.*

{Noah. More. Please...}

*You're moans are getting louder and louder.*

*Drowning out the sound of my fingers moving within you.*

*With every thrust, my fingers collide with you g-spot*

*Over and over again. Taking you higher and higher.*

"Noah..." she moaned outloud; picturing his body hovering over her, his heated eyes staring down at her with his patented smirk.

*You want me so bad.*

*You're bucking against me.*

*Moving faster and faster. Completely losing your rhythm.*

*Your eyes are squeezed shut.*

*Blocking out all thought but my fingers pumping in and out of your sweet pussy.*

*I can feel your pussy walls getting tighter and tighter.*

*You can't control it.*

*You can't stop it.*

*And most of all...*

*You don't want to.*

*Come for me, Rachel.*

*Let go.*

Rachel moaned into her pillow as she flew over the edge; her core pulsating against her hand that was buried in her panties. Her breathing was coarse and ragged, but her orgasm had felt incredible as it rumbled through her entire body.

It took her a few minutes to recover, but once she did, she reached over to grab some tissues from her nightstand and wiped off her hands.

*You still there, Sexy?*

{Yes, Noah. I'm still here. Barely.} She texted back through heavy lids, trying to keep them open.

*Okay. Sleep. Berry. There'll be more to come tomorrow.*

{Good night, Noah.}

*Good night, Sexy.*

But her eyes were already closed by the time her phone buzzed one last time; she had already fallen into a peaceful, sated sleep.

---

Rachel was immersed in a particularly pleasant dream when she was awoken by a light tapping coming from somewhere. Closing her eyes tighter, she tried to block out the noise, but it just became more insistent.

She squinted into the darkness, realising that she sound was coming from her window. Or rather a certain Mohawked boy perched outside her window.

Quickly getting up and making her way over, she lifted the window to see Puck's smirking face.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sexy," His playful smirk widened as she blushed. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you..."

---

_Author's note: So a not-so-interesting side note – this chapter originally went back to Rachel basically hiding from Puck. (The sexting was part of it, but basically it was her hiding from him while tempting him at the same time.) And while this was part of my initial plan that I made weeks ago, when I had reached that point I kept thinking "well, isn't this like three-steps back?" and that's why I wasn't completely satisfied with that version.  
_

_Anyway, that was my long winded way of saying, I hope you enjoyed this part as much as you've enjoyed the rest of my story, and that I hope it was worth the wait. _

_Just so you know... there are three more smut-filled-chapters to go... before I think I'll take a break from smut for a while...because all I seem to think about these days is the best way to write sexy times... LOL. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	8. Part 8

**Messages from No One – Part 8**

_Author's note: As always, thank you to everyone who took the time to review my story! And also thank you to those who read/fav'd/alerted to this story! Your feedback means the world to me. :D _

_Oh, and also thanks to everyone who reviewed my one-shot for the PR Drabble Challenge! _

_Now, on with the smut– I mean, story..._

_---_

There's this wonderful place between asleep and awake, where just for a moment, your dreams feel so real, that you'd do anything to keep it that way...

---

_She could feel his warm breath against her bare back; the tense, rapid rhythm due to some unknown stress or strain. Except it wasn't that 'unknown'. Even with the slightest movement, Rachel could feel his straining, cloth-covered erection against her behind. _

_The soft moans and erratic breaths emanating from his mouth indicated he was lost in a very arousing, fitful sleep and she instantly felt bad for him. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Rachel knew that for most of the week, they'd been focusing on her; her seduction; her needs; her pleasure. It hadn't really been fair to him. _

_Not that Rachel really knew how to reciprocate. She'd done some research online, but most of the 'suggestions' were things she'd never dare to do in real life. _

_But that was the beauty of dreaming; they instilled her with a sense of courage where she would normally shy away in real life._

_Turning over as gently as possible, Rachel made herself comfortable while facing Puck's sleeping form. She tentatively reached forward, running her fingers through his Mohawk; the short, spiky hairs a lot softer that they looked (kind of like him). She took her time, slowly memorising his features as her fingers moved down to trace his face. _

_Rachel was lost in a moment that she was almost entirely certain that not many people (if any) had experienced before, either because he wouldn't let them or because they didn't care enough to try. She wasn't naive. She knew that this was most likely the only chance she'd have of seeing him like this; so peaceful despite his clear arousal, a faint hint of his usual smirk gracing his lips. He just looked so much like...Noah. _

_But unfortunately, she knew he'd be gone in the morning; when the harsh reality of daylight settled in, and the dream had dissipated into nothingness. So, she took her time; leisurely committing each curve to memory. _

_When his eyelids began to softly flutter open, Rachel watched as his eyes clouded over with confusion, but he didn't stop her hand from gliding along the contours of his face. Her mouth tilted into a small smile as she swiped her the pad of her index finger slowly across his lips before her hand began drifting downwards; leaving his face altogether. _

_Their eyes remained connected in the silence as she moved lower and lower, until..._

_Puck inhaled sharply when her hand came into contact with his semi-hard member; his eyes growing wide as she began moving her hand with unexpected certainty. Slowly, she felt him grow harder through the material of his boxer shorts as she tried to remember which actions he particularly enjoyed. _

_Neither felt the need to speak; their silence only punctuated by the sounds of their ragged breathing increasing gradually in near perfect unison. She watched as his hand lifted up to her face; his confusion slowly turning into desire, which only intensified as she slipped her hand into the waist of his shorts. _

"_You don't..." He began, but she cut him off before he could complete his sentence. _

"_I know." Her slightly hoarse voice barely above a whisper. "I want to..." Her smile widened as his eyelids began to flutter once more; her hand experimentally moving up and down this shaft. It felt...big...and...hot; not that she was expecting otherwise. But the tactile experience of feeling him bare beneath her hand was staggeringly different to when it had been covered by material. The heat seemed to burn her palm, seeping into her skin; the hard yet softness of his flesh caused her to moan softly as she imagined how it would feel moving inside of her. _

_Despite Puck obviously struggling to keep his eyes open, they remained fixed with hers; his brow covered in small beads of sweat. Suddenly he began thrusting his hips slightly with each down stroke of her hand; their breathing now exceedingly rapid. _He must be getting close,_ she thought as she tightened her grip slightly; eliciting a moan of approval. _

_She moved her hand up a little further this time; swiping her palm over the head of his cock. _

"_God, Rach..." He murmured. He pulled her face closer to his; leaning his forehead against her as his eyes finally fluttered close. "I'm gonna..." He warned her, but she simply nodded in response. _

"_It's okay." She whispered; repeating the motion. Once. Twice. _

_Rachel watched in awe as he fell apart with her name on his lips; her hand becoming damp and sticky as he came. _

_Now she finally understood why it had never bothered him that she hadn't 'reciprocated' his actions during all of those times he'd spent teasing her, because watching him groan as he orgasmed uncontrollably, and knowing that she was the cause, had been the most erotic scene she had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. _

_Slowly, her other hand drifted between her throbbing thighs; her weight shifting awkwardly. All it took was her running her fingers over her swollen clit once before her eyes squeezed shut and she completely came apart. _

_Rachel waited until her breathing evened out before opening her eyes once more, only to find Puck staring at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. The intensity of his gaze was almost too much for her; the uncertainty settling in once again as she pondered what the light fluttering in her stomach meant. So instead, she turned over and grabbed some tissues from her night stand before she wiped away the stickiness from both hands. _

_She leaned forward to aim the balled up tissues into her nearby waste paper basket; completely missing her target. But she couldn't bring herself to care as his arm encircled her waist and pulled her back against his chest once more. _

_Soon, Rachel found herself slipping into nothingness to the steady rhythm of his chest moving against her; his lips pressed against her shoulder and his face buried in her hair. _

_---_

Something was wrong.

Well, not necessarily wrong. But abnormal. Unusual. Different.

Her mind was lost somewhere between reality and fantasy, and she wasn't sure which was which. Not that she particularly cared. All she knew was she felt safe, and warm, and content.

But...

Rachel's eyes flew open as she realised the reason why she felt that way. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest; his heaving arm hanging loosely over her side, and suddenly the entire night came rushing back to her. The texting. His unexpected appearance. His tongue as it did wicked things to her nervous system. Waking up hours later to feel his erection pressed firmly against her back.

It hadn't been a dream at all.

The shock of this realisation caused Rachel to twist out of his grasp a little more forcefully than intended. Instead of turning to face him to confirm her suspicions, she rolled herself right off her bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor; pulling her bedspread along with her.

She looked up to see his sleepy, smirking face peek out at her over the side of her mattress.

"What ya doing down there, Sexy?" He teased. "Get you sweet ass back up here. I'm not done–"

"Shhhh." She cut him off as she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom door. Frozen in fear, she motioned for Puck to keep quiet as a gentle knock sounded against it.

"Rachel? Honey?" Her Daddy's voice filtered into her room. "Are you okay? I thought I heard something fall."

"Yes Daddy," She cringed at the strained sound of her voice. "I was having an unusual dream, and I fell off the bed."

"Oh, are you okay, honey? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Daddy. I'm fine." She answered as Puck's eyebrow kinked suggestively causing her to blush.

"Okay." Her Daddy answered slowly. "Well, you're father and I are heading out to the market. Is there anything you wanted us to pick up for you?"

"No. No, thanks Daddy. I'm fine."

"Okay then dear. Well I think it's time for you to get up now anyway. It's almost noon."

"Yes Daddy." She replied, as she heard his footsteps moving away.

Scrabbling to her feet, Rachel wrapped the blanket around her body and tried not to stare at Puck's lazily sprawled form on her bed; his body covered with nothing more than his black boxer shorts.

She turned sharply towards her en suite bathroom, only to stop at the sound of his smug voice. "Where're you going, Sexy?" She turned to face him again as he continued. "You're Dad said to get up, and well, I'm definitely 'up'." His eyes motioned suggestively downwards, and she couldn't help but follow his gaze; her eyes travelling down his chiselled chest, along his taut abdomen to settle on his slightly tented shorts.

She spluttered incomprehensibly as she struggled to find the correct response, but after deciding that her mind was being completely uncooperative; she turned swiftly on her heel and locked herself in her bathroom.

Rachel sat on the lid of her toilet, cocooned within her bedspread as she tried to grasp the reality of her situation. It was all happening too fast, and it was all too much for her to comprehend. Sure, it had kind of been her fault last night when she started 'sexting' him, but she hadn't expected him to show up at her window in the middle of the night, and she certainly hadn't expected to find herself pushed back onto her bed as his lips, tongue and hands slowly made their way down her body causing her such intense pleasure.

She thought it had been a dream. A wonderfully vivid and erotic dream.

And yet, at that very moment, Puck was behind her bathroom door, laying on her bed in nothing but his underwear.

She heard a soft tap as his sultry voice drifted through the door, "Hey Sexy, your Dads just left. You can come out and play now." But she couldn't find her voice to reply. She really didn't know what to say.

_How could she tell a guy that she'd basically just slept with that she wasn't ready to actually, you know, sleep with him? _

It sounded insane. Even to her.

So instead of answering, she simply got up and turned on her shower; choosing to lose herself in the steady spray of warm water as it gently washed away the sweat from the night's activities.

---

Thirty minutes or so later, Rachel emerged from her bathroom clad in only her bath robe. She half expected (half hoped) that he'd already left, but she walked out to his expectant smirk as he lay with his hand propped up behind his head.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Rachel blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I need to change the sheets." She cringed inwardly as his eyebrows rose questioningly. "It's unhygienic to continue using them, given last night's...activities." She could feel her face heating up once more, but she continued babbling. "Now, you should shower, while I pop them in the washing machine. And then I'll make us some breakfast. Well, lunch. Maybe brunch."

Slowly, Puck got up from the bed and started towards her, but she skirted around the room, maintaining the distance. She watched as his face scrunched up with confusion. "Okay." He said slowly, obviously not understanding her erratic behaviour. "I guess I should just go."

"No!" She protested a little too fervently. And she had no idea why. Just moments earlier, she had wanted nothing more than for Puck to leave, but the thought of him _actually_ leaving made her panic. She coughed slightly to cover up her unexpected outburst. "I mean, you should clean yourself up. And I'll start cooking breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day you know. And lunch, while not as important, is still important to keep energy levels up. Not that we'll be doing anything strenuous that requires copious amounts of energy." She cringed at her impaired mental capabilities. _What the heck was wrong with her?_ "Now go." She ordered; ignoring the smirk that was starting to form once more. "There's a spare towel hanging on the rack. It's clean so don't worry." (Not that he would.)

Puck shot her one last teasing look, before he made his way into her bathroom and Rachel released a sigh of relief once she heard the soft 'click' of the door as it shut. Moving quickly, Rachel threw on a shirt and a pair of yoga pants before proceeding to straighten her room. First, she gathered all the clothes strewn across the room, throwing hers into the hamper while folding his neatly and placing the pile on her desk. Next, she pulled the sheets off her bed before grabbing a spare set from the cupboard and refitted her bed. She had just finished tucking the last corner of the fitted sheet into the mattress when she heard the water being shut off.

With lightning quick speed, she grabbed all her dirty belongings and left the room; closing the door softly behind her.

Puck didn't rejoin her in the kitchen until at least ten minutes later, finding her surrounded by food ingredients as she energetically whipped eggs. "Good morning," she greeted brightly; trying to act like everything was normal, except she had never felt more off balance in her life; everything just felt so different in daylight. "I'm sorry there's not much to eat." She apologised, as she placed the egg bowl down and turned around to flip a pancake. "As you heard earlier, my parents left for the market, so there isn't much of a selection." She moved on to turn some strips of bacon as it sizzled in a pan.

If he thought her actions were strange and erratic, he didn't mention it. He simply took a seat at the bench, and began picking at the first wave of her feast.

---

For the next hour, Rachel felt like a crazy person on speed; lost in a whirlwind of cooking, cleaning and talking. Anything to avoid pausing and dealing with the look of amusement he was giving her; he looked so enticing that it made her even more nervous. And he could definitely tell.

Just as she was reaching up to retrieve some baking supplies (for some unknown reason, she'd decided that he needed something sweet and sugary, and apparently, cookies were the answer – anything to keep herself from jumping him) she felt his walk up behind her and lay his steady hands on her hips.

"What's wrong, Sexy?" He spoke huskily in her ear. "Do I make you nervous?" She started to shake her head, but for some reason she felt it moving up and down in a nod. "Why? You didn't seem to mind me being around earlier this morning?"

"I...I..." She stammered, but she lost her train of thought (if there had ever been one to start with) when he pressed further into her back, leaning over her. She was just on the verge of turning around and entwining herself around him when he pulled back completely, a flour container in hand.

"So cookies, huh?" He teased. "I definitely wouldn't say no to something sweet to _eat_." He chuckled softly as she began blushing once more.

_God, what was wrong with her? _She had already spent most of the night naked in bed with him, and she was acting like a shy virgin. Well, technically she was still a virgin. But after some of the things they'd done under the cover of darkness, she definitely shouldn't feel so shy.

She cleared her throat and smooth down the front of her apron before taking the container from him. "Right. We should get started then."

She arranged all the ingredients and utensils systematically, but she felt like her whole body was vibrating as she started pouring the flour into a large bowl. And in fact she was.

As she shakily poured the flour, as she held out her free hand. "Could you please pass me an egg?" But as he placed it in her palm, his fingers lightly grazed hers; causing what felt like electricity to shoot from her fingertips throughout her body.

Rachel jumped back at the sensation, causing the egg to land with a loud crack on the floor. She looked up, surprised to see his smirking face.

"Nice one, Berry." He teased. "Look what you did."

"What I did?" She asked defensively. "You're the one who failed to adequately ensure the item was securely in my hand before letting go."

"Nope. Not my fault. Look even now, your making a big mess."

She turned to see the flour container fallen on its side, the fine particles slowly shifting downwards onto the bench.

"That's not my fault! You distracted me!" She protested loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, Sexy." He placated as he reached for a bottle of chocolate sauce, and begun squeezing some out onto his index finger. "Say what you want. But we both know the truth." She watched in awe as he brought the finger to his lips, he tongue poking out to lick away the chocolate. But then, at the last moment, Puck lunged forward towards her; smearing her cheek with the sticky substance. "Hmm, Berry, you seem to have something on your face, here let me help you clean up."

"Noah, what in the world?" She asked, ducking out from his arms. "Wait, Noah."

She ran around the kitchen bench just as he squirted out another large glob of sauce into his hands and started advancing on her once more.

"Where you going, Berry? I'm just trying to help."

Instinctively, she grabbed the closest object she could find to protect herself, which happened to be the half empty container of flour; wielding it as a weapon. But it turned out to be rather redundant as she swung the make-shift club, showering them both with white powder instead.

"Noah!" She shrieked as he approached, unperturbed. She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips as she twirled out of reach, grabbing something else from the bench, this time the carton of eggs. Retrieving one, she turned to him, preparing to throw it. "Now, Noah, stay where you are otherwise I'll be forced to... Noah!"

He lunged forward once more, but this time as she tried to manoeuvre herself away from his outstretched arms, she found herself backed into the corner between the refrigerator and the dishwasher. His palm was smeared the chocolate over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. Releasing another shriek of laughter, she brought her hand up and tried to smoosh the egg into his Mohawk, but from her position she only managed to reach his neck.

He laughed at her as she opened her eyes. "Berry, you should really learn to use shorter sentences. Otherwise, someone might use it to their advantage." She gasped as he brought his arm up threateningly.

"Noah Puckerman. Don't you dare..."

Too late.

She could feel the weight of the sticky sauce as it began dripping down her hair.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you did that." She replied, not managing to sound even remotely angry. He continued laughing at her as she raised her hands to her hair and gingerly felt where the sauce had landed. Taking one more look at his smug grin, she unexpectedly launched herself forward, curling her fingers around his face and neck, smudging his skin with chocolate. "Hah! Take that!" She yelled triumphantly, as his eyes widened with shock.

But the shock only lasted a moment.

Immediately, his surprise was replaced by his usual smirk as he pushed her body up against the refrigerator, knocking the wind out of her.

"Take what, Berry?" She looked into his eyes twinkling with laughter, and suddenly everything seemed to still.

Rachel could feel every inch of him pressed up against her; his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared into her eyes; neither noticing the chocolate, flour and egg that was all over their faces and clothes.

Suddenly, she wasn't smiling anymore.

And neither was he.

Rachel watched with bated breath as his face became serious. Slowly (almost agonsizingly so) he inched closer to her.

It started start off soft and tentative; a whisper of a kiss. A prelude even. His tongue swiping over her lips gently, licking away the chocolate sauce. Her eyes fell shut as he started adding more pressure, his tongue gliding over her lips once more, seeking entrance. She gasped as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her hips even closer to his, and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. It felt like there were fireworks shooting off behind her eyelids, her mind fogging over with desire as their tongues duelled for dominance. The more they fought, the more heated their kiss got; and the more heated it got, the more she knew that she never wanted to let go.

She groaned as her legs buckled beneath her, and grasped his face even closer as she struggled to remain upright. Seemingly sensing her problem, his hands moved down and he swiftly hoisted her body up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They both moaned as he ground his lower half against her core, and all the anxiety and uncertainty she had woken with just melted away. All she needed right now, all she would ever need, was his lips on hers, kissing her until every thought left her mind, and all that was left behind was bliss.

She barely registered as he spun them around, seating her bench. Her hand drifted down to his belt and fumbled with the buckle.

It was going to happen. And most importantly, she wanted it to happen. She needed it to happen. _Now._

She had barely loosened his belt when they were both brought out of their sexual bubble by the sound of the front door opening.

"Crap!" She swore softly, as she reluctantly tore her mouth away from his; quickly hopping off the bench. "Quick, get down." She ordered as her Dad's voice floated through the house.

"Rachel, honey? Could you help with... What happened here?" He asked as he turned the corner, followed closely behind by Daddy.

"Nothing Dad." She replied, as she swatted Puck's hidden form away from her legs. She didn't need him feeling her up while she spoke to her Dads; she was nowhere near that kinky. "Just a little baking mishap. How was the market?" She asked.

As his Dad set down the shopping bags he raised his eyebrows at her. "Little?" He asked; ignoring her attempt at changing the subject.

"Yes, I know. I admit things got a rather out of control. I think I just had too much energy from sleeping late this morning." She heard Puck snicker softly beside her, and she was forced to cover it up with a wheezing cough. "Look why don't you both leave the groceries here and go prepare for your flight. I'll clean up first before putting everything away."

"Right." He replied sceptically, but they seemed to accept her offer as they both turned and headed upstairs. "Well, make sure you clean up all that chocolate." He shot over his shoulder as they ascended and disappeared out of sight, but not before she heard him whisper to her Daddy, "How do you suppose she got it all in her hair? She looks like she just decided to pour it over her head."

Rachel watched the staircase until she heard their door close.

"Get up," she whispered urgently. "And be quiet."

"Berry..."

"Shhh. My Dads can't know that you're here. Because then they'll probably guess..."

He smirked as she silently opened the door. "What? That I was about to ravish their daughter on the kitchen bench?"

"Shhh." She whispered, even though he hadn't spoken any louder than her.

"So, until later?" He asked quietly, as he stepped out of the door.

"I can't tonight. I have to drive my Dad's to the airport in Dayton later. I won't be back until really late."

"Okay. Tomorrow then." He answered as he leaned in for one last kiss, but Rachel's head retracted as his approached.

"You better not. Because of you I'm all gross and covered with that sticky substance."

He rolled his eyes and his grin broadened even wider at her words. "That's what she said." He replied, as he leaned in once more and planted a quick kiss on her lips, before sprinting across her front lawn and out of sight.

She briefly had time to wonder where he parked his truck, when his words registered in her head.

_Wait. What?_

---

Rachel hummed softly to herself as she got ready for bed.

She had managed to quickly clean the kitchen before driving her Dads to the airport. Though she hadn't really been paying attention to anything they'd said the entire ride there. In fact, since Puck left her house, all she could think about was how his lips felt against hers, and how her entire body seemed to be buzzing with excitement. She had no idea how she was going to last until tomorrow, because as far as first kisses go, that one had been life changing.

The fact that it had been their first was kind of embarrassing; knowing all that they had done already, everything that he had seen. But also knowing that that one kiss had felt more intense and more wonderful than anything they had done so far, just made it feel all the more special. Though she guessed he probably ruined her for anyone else; there was no possibe way other first kiss would ever compare. It was just too incomphrensible.

Right now, she was lost in the memory of that kiss. She tried to recount the past few hours, but she couldn't really remember a thing. She could vaguely hear her Dad's voice reminding her "No parties and no boys at the house while we're gone" and she could dimly recall their waving figures as they disappeared behind security.

No, instead, all she had running through her head was every moment from the moment he appeared to the moment he left.

Every single moment...

---

"_Hey Sexy," His playful smirk widened as she blushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you..." _

_Rachel was completely stunned as she watched Puck clamber through her window (considerably gracefully given his height and build). _

"_What are you doing here, Noah?" She repeated when he turned to close the window once more. _

"_Well," he said as he turned around; a wicked grin on his lips. "It's 12:57. So technically, it's tomorrow. And for some reason, I just couldn't seem to fall asleep."He placed his hands on her waist and slowly began backing her up towards her bed. "You don't happen to know why, do you Berry?" His question was teasing, but it didn't stop her from nodding dumbly as the back of her knees hit her mattress. _

_She gasped as Puck pushed her down, and Rachel found herself staring at her ceiling as he joined her. She felt completely dazed as he hovered over her; his hand reaching up to the top button of her pyjama shirt. _

"_Do you have any idea how hot you made me?" He asked as his dexterous fingers slowly began moving down; her shirt opening in its wake. "Picturing you, right here, on this bed, with your hand buried in your sweet pussy." His lips lower to suck gently at her exposed chest; moving up to her neck as he pushed the material aside. "Your fingers thrusting in and out, as you imagined it was me." He bit down on her pulse point; sucking hard as he began slipping the shirt of her arms. _

_One of his hands reached up to cup her breast; the other remained to support his body weight. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the calloused pad of his thumb brush over her nipple; the tiny bud growing hard and straining towards his palm. _

_Puck's mouth began to move down towards his hand; taking the nipple between his teeth as his weight shifted and his other hand began paying her other breast the same treatment. She couldn't help but gasp as his mouth tugged almost painfully, before his tongue swiped over the bud, soothing it once more. Rachel felt as if her blood was beginning the boil; her breathing becoming laboured and fast as his hands and mouth worked her body. _

_She gave herself up completely to the sensation; barely noticing as his hand replaced his mouth once more. His lips descended along her torso; leaving a heated trail of kissed over her skin while his hands continued teasing the hardened peaks of her breasts. As his tongue dipped down into her belly button, Rachel arched her body to his mouth; her hand reaching up to thread themselves in his Mohawk. She half wished his hair was longer or that there was more of it, so she could run her fingers through it properly. Instead, she settled for gripping what hair he did have and pushing his face closer to her. _

_A small whimper escaped her mouth as his hands were removed from her breast; and slowly made their way down to the waist of her pants. In one smooth motion, Puck hooked his fingers and pulled them down, dragging her underwear along with it. _

_She barely registered as her clothing was tossed haphazardly out of the way because suddenly his lips weren't on her anymore. Lifting her head to protest, she whimpered as his hand slowly trailed up the back of her calves to settle on her knees. Her eyes connected with his as he began to spread her legs; opening her up to him. He licked his lips as his eyes flitted down to her exposed pussy, and Rachel couldn't help but mimic the motion. She watched in fascination as he lowered his mouth; eagerly anticipating whatever was coming next. _

"_Noah..." Rachel moaned as his tongue made contact, leisurely swiping up her slit once. "Please?" She begged breathily. She could feel his smirk pressed against her skin as his hand slid up the inside of her thighs. Her hips bucked as he swiped his tongue once more; this time barely making contact with her clit. "Please Noah? More." She whined, almost petulantly. _

"_As you wish." The vibrations of his mouth as he spoke caused mini-shock waves to run through her body; starting with her clit and shooting straight up her spine. His tongue began languidly stroking up and down; each time it moved up, he carefully avoided the sensitive nub, before gliding downwards to circle her opening. _

"_Noah. Stop teasing." She pleaded. "I need..." _

"_What do you need, Sexy?" He asked, a finger joining his tongue as it circled her opening one more. "Tell me..." _

"_Inside. Now." Her mind unable to form complete sentences. _

"_As you wish." He murmured once more, before thrusting a finger insider her while his mouth moved up to suck her clit into his mouth. _

_Her hips began bucking uncontrollably as he started pumping his finger in and out of her pussy; his tongue playing with the highly sensitively nub. It was almost too much. The sensations were overpowering. _

_And then... he added a second finger, pumping harder as his fingers curled up to find that sweet spot inside of her. _

"_Oh my..." She moaned loudly as she started shaking uncontrollably, clenching down on his fingers as they continued moving within her. Her orgasm ran through her so unexpected, almost as if it was spontaneous. And that thought just turned her on even more. _

_She vaguely remembered that her parents were sleeping just down the hall, so reached a hand above her head to grab one of her pillows. _

_Rachel managed to cover her mouth just in time as he sucked her clit into his mouth with particularly strong force, and she found herself coming again; this time screaming into the pillow as she fell over the edge. And yet, Puck's fingers continued pumping in and out. _

"_Noah..."She moaned into the pillow, her body writhing beneath his talented hands and mouth. "Stop. Too. Much." But maybe her words were too muffled by her pillow, because he simply started moving faster; his fingers hitting that sweet spot harder and harder. _

"_Good lord!" She screamed into her pillow and her world went completely black as his teeth grazed over clit; biting down gently as she felt her body being overcome, the pleasure rocking through her more powerful than anything she had ever experienced before. _

_The intensity of her last orgasm must have been too much for her to handle, because Rachel could scarcely remember anything else that happened after that. She didn't remember the shockwaves that ran through her as his fingers finally slipped from her body. Nor did she remember his mouth as it left her core and slowly ascended; leaving a trail of kisses up to her neck. She didn't even remember him somehow manoeuvring them beneath her bedspread. _

_She did, however, remember his lips pressing gently against her ear as he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sexy," before she burrowed her back into his chest and promptly fell into a peaceful sleep; a sated smile on her lips. _

---

She didn't really know what she was doing. All she knew was that this was something she needed to do.

Silently, Rachel made her way across his front lawn; the soft blades of grass tickling her ankles above her ballet flats. Looking up at the two story house, she instantly deduced that his window was the one with the red and white Titan's sticker stuck prominently to the glass.

She briefly pondered if the well placed trellis beneath said window was a coincidence or not, because even though Puck had a pool cleaning business, that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't handy around the house. After a moment, she decided it was most definitely placed there on purpose.

Well, at least it made this easier for her.

Rachel took a deep breath as she placed her foot on the make shift ladder; pausing for a moment as she contemplated whether or not this was a good idea. She still had time to turn back. He didn't know she was here yet.

But deep down, she already knew her answer.

After tightening the belt of her jacket, Rachel took another deep breath and began her ascent.

His window was slightly open; allowing her to easily slip her fingers underneath and lift it. It was almost as if he had been expecting her, but in reality, he'd probably just couldn't be bothered closing it before he went to bed. He looked so enticing sleeping on his bed; only a thin sheet covering his lower torso and legs.

Despite her efforts to open the window as quietly as possible, it still made a soft 'thud' as it opened completely, and she watched as his eyes slowly opened at the noise.

He sat up quickly as she slipped through the opening into his room; swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Berry?" He asked; completely dumbfounded by her appearance. She smiled brightly as she unwrapped her jacket from around her body to reveal her in one of her favourite night gowns, before slipping off her ballet flats. He gulped loudly; staring up at her in a daze. "Am I dreaming? Because I've totally had dreams that began like this."

She quirked her eyebrow as she approached him, her hand subconsciously moving up to finger the small chain around her neck. The movement caused his eyes to flit down, and his face dawned in recognition as he noticed the gold star pendent hanging loosely from the necklace. The necklace he had given her.

A genuine smile formed on his lips as she smiled back; lowering herself down onto his lap and straddling his thighs.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Noah...." Her words were barely more than a whisper, and yet they seemed to reverberate throughout his entire room. "I want you."

---

_**THE END**_

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Author's note: Mwahahaha. Just kidding. Sorry, couldn't help myself. Wow. That turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Oh well. Two more chapters to go!!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! :D


	9. Part 9

**Messages from No One – Part 9**

_Author's note: I'm really sorry for the delay. It was an EPIC FAIL on my part. At first it was just because I suddenly got really busy after I posted the last chapter. But then after real life settled back to (a sort of) normal, my muse decided to take a vacation... in Cuernavaca. (Lol. If you're a Buffy fan you might get the reference. hehe) I've written six different versions of this chapter, and this one was the one I was most happy with. I hope you all are too!  
_

_Anyway, thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed/read/fav'd/alerted to my story! Your continued support and encouragement is what made this chapter finally get done. :D _

_PS. I'm sorry for the (little) WTF moment at the end of the last chapter...I was just feeling...evil...at the time. *grins sheepishly* _

_PPS. Oh I should mention this is Puck POV chapter. And as with the last Puck chapter, the sections are NOT always chronological. I hope it isn't too confusing, but this is the only way I could seem to write this the way I wanted. _

---

He was dreaming.

He _had_ to be dreaming.

Because there was no freaking way Rachel had just climbed up the wall outside his window in the dead of night saying that she wanted him.

And there was also no way that he, the Puckerone, had actually admitted to dreaming about a girl like some pansy assed idiot. Especially _to_ that girl as she approached him in her almost-but-not-quite see through nightgown. He'd had this fantasy for some time now, but he never thought it would ever actually happen.

And yet as she sank down onto his lap, her legs hanging loosely to one side as she smiled that coy smile at him, he thanked the lord that this time, it was completely and one hundred percent _real._

_---_

_He hadn't wanted to do it. He just __**had**__ to. _

_It had been all been because eighth grader, Johnny Naylor, was bored. _

_When Puck was in the seventh grade, despite what he told everyone, he wasn't born the perpetual badass he claimed to be. No, in fact he, like everyone else had to follow the rules of the social hierarchy at William McKinley Junior high. And the hallways were almost as brutal as its high school counterpart. _

_So when Johnny had approached Puck as he was terrorising a scared and puny Kurt; daring him to throw a slushie in someone's face, he really had no choice but to do it. His main motivation had been that stupid ass smirk on the punk's face, as if saying that Puck didn't have the cahones to pull it off. Well, he'd show him.  
_

_He didn't stop to think, knowing that if he did, he'd probably realise how fucked up this was; even for him. No. Instead he simply turned around and tossed the contents of the big red cup towards a terrified Hummel. _

_What he hadn't counted on was the little geek's fast reflexes, and as Kurt quickly ducked out of the way, Puck's eyes widened in shock as he watched the pink flavoured ice fly through the air and land all over some chick. _

_He hadn't even known her name. But that hadn't been a 'problem' for long. _

_By the end of the day, his story had become legendary. The story of how Puck had administered the very first slushie facial to the new girl, Rachel Berry, just because he didn't like the way she looked. Apparently, he'd stalked towards her with a menacing growl, throwing the drink at her before he'd spat out "_Welcome to fucking William McKinley, fugly."

_And despite the fact that her horrified expression had burned into his brain long after that day, his new found notoriety had been more than enough to distract him from his guilt. Especially during the next week as he walked purposefully towards her with a grape flavoured slushie in his hand, while Johnny and his new 'friends' looked on. _

---

She didn't look hot.

No.

She looked fucking beautiful. And if it weren't for the fact that he could definitely feel himself getting harder by the second as she shifted her weight on his lap, he'd have to start looking for where his balls had rolled off to, because there was no fucking way he ever thought anyone looked beautiful. Hot, yet. Beautiful, no. He wasn't some fucking romantic pussy. Like Finn.

Nope.

He just didn't.

Except that argument really didn't work as he watched her face inching closer; her lips parting gently in a very enticing manner as her eyes fluttered close.

Because, yeah, her beauty... fucking took his breath away.

---

_He hadn't chosen the house. He'd just been along for the ride. _

_There's not much to do in a small town like Lima. Especially for teenage boys. There were exactly three things. _

_Partying. Fucking. And vandalism. _

_That's the only reason Puck found himself staring up at some big ass house in the middle of the night as Billy Donegan and his two idiot sidekicks started pitching eggs at the downstairs windows. Apparently two homos lived here with their kid, but it wasn't until he glanced over at Billy's cheering form that he saw the stupid fucking mailbox. _

_A mailbox with a big fucking gold star on the side. _

_Puck instantly knew who lived here; had heard all the stories about the 'genetically modified super freak' and her super gay dads. Fuck, he'd even made up a couple of them. _

_Suddenly, Puck felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up; like someone was watching him. And that's when he saw it. A shadow moving in one of the upstairs windows, and he just knew it was her. Only Rachel fucking Berry would just stand there and watch as some guys egged her house. _

_He was probably just being a pussy, but Puck felt like she was watching him. Only him. Her eyes boring right through his skull. And he fucking didn't like it. _

_So he picked up an egg, his first of the night, and aimed it at her window – anything to make that damn feeling go away – watching as it hurled through the air and shattered against the glass; the loud thud echoing throughout the silent street. _

_The light in the room next to hers finally flicked on, and it was time to get the fuck out of there. But later, as Puck sat in Billy's car, staring blankly out the window, all he could think about was how she hadn't even flinched as the egg had exploded against the window; directly in her face. _

_She had just stood there. _

_Just like always._

_And that feeling – the fucking annoying uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach – just would not go the fuck away. _

_---_

Her lips felt soft. And hot. And awesome. And explosive. He just needed more. Needed her. So he pressed her closer, his hands at the base of her neck, fingers threaded through her hair. Her arms moved up to rest on his shoulders, her hands fingering the base of his Mohawks, shooting these weird (wonderful) shivers downs his spine as she pressed her body against his.

Puck parted his mouth more, gently sucking her bottom lip between his, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue against hers, duelling for dominance. For more. For everything.

He felt deprived. Like why the fuck hadn't he been kissing these lips all his life, when they'd always been right there for the taking.

Oh yeah, that's right. Because he was a fucking idiot.

_---_

_He hadn't done anything wrong. He just hadn't done anything at all. _

_Puck may have given birth to the slushie facial, but Quinn and her cheer bitches had come up with something that, in Puck's opinion, was definitely worse. Well at least on par. (Because there was no fucking way that he was gonna get out done by a freaking girl and her band of pussies. _

_He had seen it coming a mile away. The girls in their red, white and black cheerleading uniforms all lining up in a row as the stupidly clueless Rachel chatted excitedly with Finn, probably about some gay homo explosion thing. _

_He probably could have stopped it. He could have called Finn over just as he neared the dumpster, where Puck had some freshmen dork by the scruff of his neck, keeping Finn in the area until she had at least entered the building. But it's not like he gave a fuck about anything that happened to her. Why would he? _

_So he just stood there and watched; the struggling nerd still tightly within his grasp. And as soon as Finn waved goodbye to her, disappearing off towards the gym, while Rachel turned towards the main building, Puck saw the blur of red and white heading straight for her. _

_She hadn't even seen it coming – which was really stupid considering he hit her with slushies on a weekly basis – at the very least. But still, she held that same shocked expression as she was bombarded with pee balloons as she did when he gave her a slushie facial; her eyes and mouth (luckily) clamped shut as she waited for the end of the attack. _

_---_

His hands gripped her hips. Hard. Half to keep her from moving too much, and ending things a _lot_ earlier than he intended. And half, just because he needed something to hang on to.

He felt the smooth material of her night gown crumple in his hands, slowly edging the night gown up her thighs until it stopped, caught by her position. She groaned in protest as he tried to pull away, wanting to move her legs to straddle his, but she kept her hold on him. So instead, he pulled her with him, angling her body to follow his, pressing her close until he could gently lift her up and swing one of her legs around.

There. Much better.

Much, much, much better.

Rachel let out a deep moan as her centre came in contact with his crotch. _Oh god. Yep, definitely better. _He could practically feel heat radiating from her core, spreading through him and warming his entire body. Not that he wasn't hot before, but knowing that it was coming from her, just made it one hundred times hotter.

At least.

_---_

_It hadn't been his idea. He had just helped._

_As far as pranks go, this one was pretty standard. It had been done a million times before in schools all across America. But there was a reason it was called a classic. Because it was. So when Rick Malloy had approached him with his 'idea', he just had to, because when in this day and age would he get to do something this old school. _

_Getting the manure had been surprisingly easy, but then again, the local warehouse had all their gardening needs right there for the taking. It wasn't till they'd busted open the locker and had emptied half the contents out that he realised who's locker it was; the photo booth pictures of her and her dads beaming happily at him stuck to the inside of her locker door. And when Rick had noticed what Puck was staring at, he'd simply laughed and asked "Awesome right? I knew you'd be on board. Everyone knows how much you hate that chick." _

_Puck hadn't bothered answering. But that 'something' that just didn't sit right in his stomach was back again. It wasn't that he hated her. It was that he didn't care. Why would he? It wasn't until later that day, when he saw Rachel rush past him equipped with gloves and large black garbage bags that he had asked why. _

_But by then, it was already too late. _

_Not that he cared or anything. _

_---_

Her hands were gripping his bare shoulders, every once in a while tracing her fingers down his biceps before returning to grip him once more. She rocked her body in time with her fingers; teasing to no end.

Puck couldn't decide if she was doing it on purpose, or by accident, but by the way she was groaning against his mouth, he knew she was definitely enjoying it. Not that he was complaining. It felt fucking awesome to have her lower half grinding against his cock, to feel himself harden with each movement, pressing into her, a promise of what was to come. Pun intended.

His hands smoothed down the fabric of her gown once more, pulling the material along until it could move no more, and then, in once smooth motion, he pushed it up, pulling it over her body, only pulling away from her kiss long enough to swoop it over her head, before he captured her lips once more; throwing the night gown away without a second thought, because as much as he liked seeing her in that thing, he_ loved_ what was under it even more.

Returning his hand to her thighs once more, he used his palms to spread her a little wider, causing her to grind even harder onto his cock. Puck hissed in pleasure, as she moaned in agreement.

Puck couldn't think of anything hotter than having Rachel Berry grinding against his lap. But then her hand moved down to settle on his momentarily, until... _Fuck. _Until she moved it up, taking his hand along with it; sliding it up over her body slowly until he was cupping her bra-covered boob.

Yeah...He'd been wrong. Fucking epically wrong.

_---_

_He hadn't made her cry. He'd just watched it happen. _

_It wasn't uncommon for Puck to skip his fourth period Maths class. Old Mrs. Bishop didn't even bother giving him detention anymore. He never went anyway. But just as he was walking along the bottom of the bleachers, heading towards the underpass for a smoke, he saw her. _

_He'd never seen her this way before; all vulnerable and shit, with tears running down her face. She usually never let anything get to her; just held her head high and kept on walking. It kind of interested him – in a totally uninteresting way – that she always seemed to remain the same cheery and determined self no matter how many slushies he tossed in her face, or how much shit the cheerios put her through. _

_No. She had always come out with a smile on her face. _

_But it seemed Rachel Berry was a very good actress; as good as the star she was so determined to be. _

_And as he turned around silently and walked away, it hit him like a truck just how good an actress she really could be. _

_---_

It felt like her hands were everywhere, running along his skin, leaving a fiery trail behind her. He'd never been more turned on his life; and that included the threesome he had with the Delaney twins two summers ago.

Her skin felt soft and smooth and bloody wonderful beneath his fingertips. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to actually bury himself inside her. Seriously. Every time he tried to imagine it, his brain would stop. Completely. Because it felt like he'd been working up to the awesomeness of _that_ moment for longer than one week. Like he'd been waiting for it for years, even if it made no fucking sense whatsoever. And by the way she was grinding herself on his erection, only two thin pieces of material between them, he knew it was going to be amazing.

Because she was fucking amazing.

And yet, as her hands moved down to finger the waist of his boxer shorts, her face flashed through his mind. But it wasn't the smiling, aroused face of the girl in front of him.

No.

_Her face was contorted in shock as large purple globs of ice slid down her face, staining her clothes. _

Puck pulled back abruptly, staring into her questioning eyes.

He blinked.

_She was staring down at him, and even though her face was covered in darkness, he could feel her disappointment pressing down on him. _

He blinked again, shaking his head slightly, trying to rid his brain of whatever _this _was.

_He saw tears streaming down her cheeks, her teeth biting her lip as she tried to contain her crying; her eyes looking out at an empty football field, filled with a lonely sadness. _

"Are you okay, Noah?"

Her voice jolted him back to the present, the uncertainty and nervousness tainting her words as she looked down at him, her hands still settled on the edge of his shorts.

It would be so easy to just reach up and kiss her; kiss away all the stupid memories of all the stupid things he'd done.

It's what Puck would do.

---

His head reach up, gently pressing another kiss to her lips; letting the warmth linger as he pressed her upper body against his; as if he was trying to imprint her against him. He loved the feeling of her skin against his, the way it seemed to move together like fluid, yet filled with something – something he couldn't quite describe – a spark, maybe.

He pressed himself harder into her, shutting his eyes tightly as he blocked out the images of her pain; forgetting that he'd been the main cause. Rachel's hips were rolling against his, the friction as delicious as ever. One hand moved down to finger the edge of her panties, while the other moved up to expertly unhook her bra, and then it was gone, thrown somewhere behind him. Like he even gave a damn.

"How do you wanna do this sexy?" He asked, moving to suckle the side of her neck.

"I..." She gasped as he bit down gently on her pulse point, one of his favourites sounds. Like. Ever. "I don't know." She stammered out. "I don't care. I just want you. So much." As if to emphasise her point, she lifted herself up off his lap slightly, running her hand down his torso before slipping under the waist of his shorts and cupping his package.

"Rach..." He hissed.

"I want you, Noah," She moaned, her head lolling back as he bit down harder at the sound of his name coming from her lips; all breathy and filled with lust. Her hand pumped his cock a few times, before she gently pulled it out; allowing his hard cock to spring free.

Puck leant back completely, pulling her down on top of him, somehow managing to manoeuvre out of his boxer shorts, until they too were left discarded around his room. His hand moved to cup her pussy through her panties. He groaned. _She was fucking soaked. Primed and ready. For him. _

Soon the panties were gone, forgotten among their surroundings, and then it was just him and her.

She was moving above him, experimentally deciding what to do. It was driving him absolutely, fucking crazy to feel her pussy hovering so close to his dick, so instead he stilled her hips with one hand, grabbing his cock in the other. He positioned his cock at her entrance, pushing her down slowly until the head was just inside her.

He tried to go slowly. But she was getting impatient; her hips fighting against his steadying hand to gain more friction, and soon Puck just couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his hips upwards as his hands pushed her down with force than he intended. He didn't even stop to think. Just started guiding her up and down his shaft. But judging by the sounds she was making, she didn't seem to care. They moaned in unison, savouring the feeling of finally being buried inside her. She felt so good wrapped around his cock like that; so tight and hot, and deep, her pussy walls pulsating around him; _god_ it felt better than he ever imagined. Of course, whenever he did imagined _this_, his hand definitely paled in comparison.

Rachel started moving by herself, her movements quickening as they both strived for release. As they both approached their peak, their movements started becoming erratic. He could feel her, the slight rippling of her pussy around his cock as she got closer and closer, the moans emanating from deep within her throat echoing throughout his small room. He knew he should worry about waking up his mum or his sister, but he really didn't give fuck. All that mattered was Rachel, and the way she was riding his cock, her hands placed firmed against his chest as she swivelled her hips.

Closer and closer, they moved together towards the edge. It felt heavenly to be buried balls deep within her like this. Almost too good to be true. Moving his hand down, he swiped a finger over her clit as he watched her facial expression; her eyes tightly shut as he felt her inner walls rippling around him as her mouth opened, and she release a scream of ecstasy.

" Noah...I'm coming! I'm co–"

---

He blinked. Her face still unsure and nervously looking down at him. He watched as her bottom lip was taken by her upper teeth, causing indentations of worry. His _fantasy _slowly disappearing into nothingness.

"Are you okay, Noah?"

It would be so easy to just reach up and kiss her; kiss away all the stupid memories of all the stupid things he'd done.

It's what 'Puck' would do. But then again, he wasn't Puck to her.

To Rachel, he was Noah. And though he'd never admit it, he kind of liked it that way.

---

"I can't do this." The words slipped from his lips before the thought had even fully formed in his mind.

---

_Fuck. _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! _

Of all the fucking days to grow a fucking conscience, he had to choose the day Rachel finally decided to give him a chance.

It had all come out wrong. She hadn't understood what he meant; what was actually going through his mind. Instead she had left in a whirlwind of anger, disappointment and hurt.

And he had just let it happen.

Just like always.

Puck stood at his bedroom window watching her get into her car; and he couldn't help but think that maybe it was better this way. Let her go now before he hurt her (even more).

It was the right thing to do. The 'Noah' thing to do.

"Well fuck that." Puck exclaimed to an empty room as he watched her car pull away from the curb. He quickly turned around and tugged on some clothes before running downstairs and out the door to his beat up old truck.

After all, Puck rarely ever did the right thing.

And besides, without her, he wasn't Noah.

Not really.

---

_Author's note: Please don't hate me. *hides* I know you were all hoping that 'this was it'...but yeah... not quite...Blame plot development...not me... (although it comes from my slightly evil brain...but anyway...) I think this was partly the reason why my muse decided to skip out on me. I love Puck too much to make him exceptionally douchey, but this chapter called for it, because...well... he __**was**__ a bully . Plus I couldn't make it too easy for him. LOL. (Says the girl who wrote basically nine chapters of foreplay.) _

_**Also, I've decided to help out with the April '**__**SupportStacie**__**' Author Auction, so if anyone has an idea they'd really like me to write (other than part 10 'cause it should be coming soon...lol), check out the site next weekend (March 26**__**th**__**-29**__**th**__**) and bid on me (Uninspired Writer/uninspired_me (LJ)) . It's a really great cause. The link is on my profile page. **_

_PS. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I opted for a similar format to the last 'Puck' chapter, purely because it seemed to work better in my head. Hopefully I managed to translate that to 'paper'. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! _


	10. Part 10

**Messages from No One – Part 10 **

_Author's note: As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed/read/fav'd/alerted to my story. I apologise if I don't reply each of your reviews personally, it's getting very hard for me to keep up with everything (especially with uni atm. o_O), but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate all your wonderful comments, and I'm really glad so many of you enjoyed my story. :D _

---

Rachel felt like a fool.

Although she told herself she really should have seen this coming, she still couldn't quite believe it. Had she really been too foolish to believe he had changed – that he actually wanted her?

_Of course she had. _

_And of course he didn't._

The words echoed deafeningly within Rachel's mind as she pulled away from him house, trying desperately not to allow any tears to fall.

_ ---_

'_I can't do this.' _

_His voice hung in the air; and despite their actions just moments before, Rachel suddenly felt very cold. Cold and exposed, and well, stupid. _

_It had to be a joke. It just had to be. _

_But then again, of course it was. _

_The joke was on her. It always was. _

_His features remained impassive after the words slipped out of his mouth, his dumbfounded face staring up at her. The words seemed to register in both their minds simultaneously; his eyes widening in what looked like shock, while her own expression turned to anger. _

'_Wait –' he started, but Rachel cut him off, already clambering of his lap. _

'_Don't'. She stated, stumbling slightly in her haste to get away from him. She was suddenly very aware that she was barely clothed; half-naked and standing in his cold bedroom. _

_But the situation was far worse than that. _

_She had offered him sex. And he had said no. Him! Puck, of all people, was saying no to sex. _

_And then it her. Like a speeding bullet. _

_Puck wasn't saying 'no' to sex. _

He was saying 'no' to her.

_She needed to get out of there. _

_Right now. _

_Rachel scrambled around his room, rushing to collect all her belongings. _

'_Don't.' She repeated, holding up her hand as he opened and closed mouth, obviously trying to decide what excuse to give her. But she didn't want to hear it. 'Just. Don't.' His mouth snapped shut after that, and he watched her get dressed in silence. Once she was sufficiently decent, her coat wrapped tightly around her body, she tugged her shoes back on and headed for the window without saying another word. _

_He finally spoke just as her hand landed on the open window sill. _

'_Wait –' He tried again, but she cut him off once more, her voice filled with anger and disappointment. _

'_Just tell me one thing, Puck.' He flinched almost imperceptively as she spat out his name. 'Why did you even bother? I mean, you invested so much time and effort in your endeavour to seduce me, and now what? Was it some childish dare that the other boys on the football team put you up to?' She wanted to pause and wait for an answer, but she couldn't bear to listen to his voice; the voice that had whispered so many sweet promises in her ear, making her heart race fast and unpredictably. 'On second thought, I don't want to know. Nor do I care. It's my fault really. My brain was telling me to reject your advances. To remember all the hurtful things you had done in the past. And yet, I chose to believe differently. I chose to follow my intuition, I never fathomed that I would be so wrong. And what's worse is you had already won. To think that you find me so repulsive, you couldn't even follow through with this sick, elaborate game of yours is just...'_

_She couldn't bring herself to finish. It was all just too much. So instead, Rachel turned away from the still silent Puck and disappeared out his window. _

_She couldn't honestly say how she managed to climb down that wall without breaking her neck (or at the very least, falling). Everything was a blur as she blinked back her threatening tears. A blur of hurt, anger and disappointment. _

_Some of it aimed at him. _

_But truthfully, most of it aimed at herself for being so foolish. _

_---_

Even as Rachel ran to her front door and entered her cold, dark house, she was sure not to allow herself to shed a single tear. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. And yet...

She felt herself deflate as soon as she closed the door behind her, leaning back against it until she couldn't hold herself up any longer. Slowly, Rachel sank to the floor, her back sliding against the cool wood.

She couldn't believe this is how it had all ended. From the moment she had received her very first slip of paper, Rachel had felt something awaken inside her. Rationally, it was probably her libido, but truthfully, she believed it was hope. Hope that she wasn't as invisible in those lonely hallways as she always felt.

When Puck had come along, he hadn't just filled that void; he had lit a fire within her. A fire that caused her to experience passion she hadn't even known she was capable of.

And now, it was all for nothing.

---

She didn't know exactly how long she had sat there, wallowing in the heavy sting of rejection, but she did know that it was him at her door even before the loud chime of doorbell resounded throughout her empty house; had heard his noisy truck rumbling down the quiet street even as he rounded the corner.

'Berry,' He called urgently through the door, obviously torn between yelling at the top of his lungs and not wanting to wake her neighbours. 'Open up! I know you're there!'

Rachel sat as still as possibly, hoping that if she didn't make a sound, he would just give up and leave. She didn't want to deal with him right now. (Or ever again for that matter.)

She heard some shuffling behind the door and she had a feeling that he was attempting to see through the column of windows lining her front door.

'I can see your feet, Berry.'

She closed her eyes and released a silent sigh. It was possibly that he was lying. Her legs were currently tucked tightly against her chest, her arms hugging them closer to her body. He could just be saying that to get her move and reveal her presence. Or he could actually see her. Either way, Rachel was hesitant to believe him.

'Damn it, Berry,' He swore with obvious frustration after a minute of silence. 'Just give a chance to explain.' She heard a soft thud against the glass, and she pictured his forehead falling against it in defeat, his hand splayed against the cool surface. 'Rachel.' His tone changed drastically, the urgency replaced by a gentle pleading. 'Please.'

Opening her eyes, Rachel hated herself for wanting to listen to him. Despite everything he had put her through; she still _needed_ to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was just the kind of person she was, and a part of her (a small, tiny, insignificantly significant part) needed to hear what he had to say.

She slowly stood up, hearing a soft sigh of relief at her movement, but before she turned around, Rachel masked her features, summoning up all her anger and distrust, because there was no way she was going to allow _him_ to get the better of her once again.

'What are you doing here, _Puck_?' She asked icily as she forcefully swung the door open, and even though she's trying really hard to hate him in that moment, she can't stop herself from thinking how good he looked in his baggy trousers and crumpled t-shirt; his Mohawk was even a little mussed either from sleep, or... their 'other' activities. Rachel tried desperately not to remember how soft his hair felt beneath her fingers.

They just stood there, staring at each other, until Puck finally opened his mouth to speak.

'Here.' He said calmly before thrusting a red 'big gulp' cup into her hand.

Rachel stared blankly at the grape slushie for a moment, but as she looked up to meet Pucks eyes, she can't help but feel a little insulted. 'This gesture is far less impressive the second time.' She stated flatly; her tone as chilly as ever.

But instead of being taken aback like she expected, Puck's mouth simply twitched into a small (almost sad) smile, before he lifted his arms, spreading them slightly on either side of his body. 'Hit me.'

She blinked.

'Excuse me?' She asked in disbelief and confusion, absolutely positive she had heard wrong, but his smile only widened in return.

'Come on, Rach, hit me.'

Rachel blinked again. 'I'm afraid I don't understand.'

He looked at her with the same (sad) smile for a moment, before he released a deep sigh, shaking his head slightly as he ran a hand over his Mohawk.

'Look,' He began, obviously trying to find the words to say. 'I'm kind of a jerk.' It was a statement. Not a question. And given his past actions, Rachel would be inclined to agree, but she didn't say anything; just waited for him to continue. 'I've done some really fucked up things before, especially...' His eyes rose to meet hers for the first time since he started talking. '...to you.'

'Oh.' Rachel's eyes widened as she processed his words. 'It's okay.' Her voice was light and reassuring, and on some level she really meant it, but her eyes still darted away as she spoke, and she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his gaze once more.

'No, it isn't.' He released a haggard breath as he disagreed. 'No one deserves to feel that way.' His hand moved to her chin, tenderly lifting it so he could look her in the eye. 'Least of all you.' He dropped his hand again, running over his head again as he took another breath before continuing 'I really tried not to think about it. All the shit I've done. But I just, well, I just couldn't ignore it anymore. Which is why...'

'Which is why, you stopped.' Her lips tilted into a small smile as she completed his sentence, and her smile only widened as everything seemed to fall into place.

'Yeah.' He gave her a small smile back, his face relaxing with relief. 'I just couldn't go through with _it_ without you knowing, but I do, you know, want you. I never lied about that. I want you so bad, I just know I'm gonna do something to fuck it all up. And don't think I don't know how whack it sounds, that the best sex I've ever had was with a girl who's still technically a virgin.'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his proclamation. 'Noah...' She begun to tell him it was all okay, but Puck took a determined step forward, his serious eyes boring in hers, and the words just died on her lips while her heart started beating wildly.

'Rachel...' His hand moved to hold her free hand; her other still clutched around the slushie. 'I'm really sorry I ever made you feel that way.' His face was inches from hers, so close she could feel his warm breath fan across her face. Rachel licked her lips involuntarily, anticipating the kiss to come, but then Puck unexpectedly stepped away again, spreading out his arms once more. 'So, come on, hit me. I definitely deserve it.'

Rachel laughed again, only now understanding the purpose of the slushie. She shook her head as she spoke, 'Noah, I don't want revenge for what has happened in the past. Nor do I need it. You're not that person anymore. And I truly believe that you haven't been in a long time.'

'But...' He tried to protest.

But she interrupted him and her smile brightened. 'Noah...' This time she took a step closer to him. 'Just shut and kiss me already.'

He laughed as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her. 'I can do that.' He said just as his lips touched hers. He kissed her slowly, taking his time to deepen the kiss and, quite literally, steal her breath away. She almost lost herself in the wonderful feeling of his mouth against hers.

Almost.

Rachel smiled against his lips as a truly wicked idea came to her. Slowly, she raised one hand to settle on his shoulder, the other lifting to hover above his head and Puck didn't even notice until the very last second. His eyes opened wide with shock, while hers opened in amusement. He gasped as he felt the cold slushie ice land on his head, the feeling sending shivers down his spine as the liquid gradually melted down his back.

He pulled away and shot Rachel a small, shocked smile. 'What happened to not needing revenge?'

She laughed as she shook her head gently. 'Oh, that wasn't revenge for the slushies.' She joked, her free hand clutching the front of his t-shirt and pulling his face closer to hers. 'That was revenge for the chocolate sauce.' She captured his lips once more, and both their eyes fluttered close as she deepened the kiss. 'And,' she spoke through smiling lips still firmly pressed against his. 'If you're lucky, I just might help you get cleaned up.'

He growled at her teasing and she moaned as his tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for access. 'So,' she gasped between kisses. 'The question is, Noah...' Her mouth left his and moved to whisper in his ear. 'Are you feeling lucky?'

'Fuck yeah.' He groaned as he slowly backed her into the house, kicking the door shut behind them with a loud bang.

---

They slowly fumbled up the stairs, neither willing to break their kisses to watch where they were going. But after stumbling for the third time, Puck grumbled in impatience before slipping his hands down over hips and onto the back of her thighs. Rachel instinctively jumped up, her legs moving to encircle his waist as he hurriedly made his way up to her bedroom. He kicked her door closed once they were inside, turning around to press her back against it.

'Noah...' she moaned as his head moved to the side, trailing kisses along her jaw line.

'Hmmm?' He grunted.

'Your hair.' She gasped as his lips landed on her – his – their favourite spot at the base of her neck.

'Fuck it.' He mumbled against her skin.

She moaned in acquiescence. 'We could... but I was thinking, shower.'

He growled his approval as he quickly spun them around and carried her to her bathroom. Once inside, he pressed her up against the wall again as her sticky fingers moved from being threaded in his hair to the bottom of his t-shirt. In one smooth movement it was gone; thrown somewhere haphazardly over his head. Not that either of them cared.

His hands quickly removed her coat, pulling back a little so she could slip her arms out and let it drop to the floor. He pushed her back up against the wall once more, one hand propped up for leverage while the other settled on her thigh. Slowly, Puck gathered the hem of her nightgown in his hand, slowly revealing more of her skin until it was bunched around her waist. Rachel loosened her legs from around him, and he slowly lowered her feet back onto the floor, pulling the nightgown up over her body as she moved; waiting for her to lift her arms before pulling it completely off.

When Rachel lowered her arms, her hands landed on the waist of his pants. Slowly, she moved downwards, dragging Puck's trousers down his legs before watching him step out of them as she raised herself up again. Her eyes raked over his almost naked body, and even though she had seen him like this before, she couldn't help but admire how sexy this boy looked with his shirt off. _God,_ s_he could look at his body all day. _She finally raised her gaze to meet his again and felt herself blush when she realised he was doing the exact same thing to her.

Feeling a little self-conscious Rachel turned around to face the shower, and her face grew even warmer when she heard Puck release a soft groan, obviously appreciating her back as she leant forward to turn the water on.

He came up behind her, his arms encircling her waist to press her back against his chest. 'God, you look so hot.' He whispered in her ear as she felt Puck's hands begin to skim along her stomach. His head moved and she felt his mouth lower to her neck again, one hand sweeping her long hair to one side. She could feel his warm breath tickling the tiny hairs at the base of her neck as his fingers danced lightly over her skin, back down to her stomach.

His hands moved up to her waist and ghosted up her side underneath her arms. He trailed them along the bottom her bra, one hand cupping her breast as the other moved traced the curve to her back. He found the clasp and deftly unfastened it, the straps falling from her shoulders. Slowly, he peeled her bra down, his hand moving to cup her bare breast.

Rachel moaned, pressing herself forward as his nimble fingers grazed over her nipples, the bra dropping to join her coat and nightgown and whatever else had been left discarded on the floor. She released a shaky breath as Puck softly caressed her, causing her to relax beneath his touch. His thumbs moved in slow circles around her quickly hardening nipples as his mouth landed on her pulse point once more.

He pulled her back, closer to his chest, and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her through his boxers. Her eyes slid close as his hand left her breasts to trail her stomach, causing her to whimper as his fingers fan over a particularly sensitive spot. She felt Puck smirk into her neck as she shuddered at the sensation.

Unable to take it anymore, Rachel turned in his arms, moving her hand to thread itself in the base of his Mohawk before pulling his lips down to meet hers. She slowly stepped backward into the now warm stream of water, leading Puck inside until he was able to slide the shower door close. She felt as though she could feel each individual droplet as it slid down her body, the sensation almost too much to handle.

'Noah...' She breathed out as she felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her panties.

'Shh, sexy.' He whispered as his lips left hers and began trailing downwards, his kisses fluttering over her skin as he lowered himself to his knees, pulling her panties along with him.

'What are you doing?' She asked, even as her head dropped backwards to lean against the cool tiles of the shower wall.

He chuckled against her skin. 'Giving you better access to clean the mess you made in my studly Mo'' He teased even as his lips moved lower.

She moved to swat the back of his head, but was instead caught in a gasp as his mouth settled over her centre, placing feather light kisses along her mound. Her hand moved to press him closer, the water effectively washing away the remnants of the sticky slushie syrup. He lifted her legs one at a time to remove her panties from around her ankles, not caring that they were now soaked as he flung them over his shoulder into a forgotten corner.

She could feel her breathing become even more erratic as his tongue moved up and down her slit, delving inside her folds. She spread her stance slightly to allow him better access, but Puck has other ideas. He lifted one of her legs once more, hooking it over his shoulder before his hands slid up the side of her legs to rest on her hips.

Rachel sucked in a sharp breath as Puck repositioned her lower half, allowing him to reach her with more ease. His tongue dance over her skin; lightly sucking her clit into his mouth before travelling down to circle her entrance. He traced small, nonsensical patterns over her core, even dipping his tongue inside her every once in a while.

It was as good as she remembered, only better, as his tongue glided over her. She whimpered as his tongue moved up again and he took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard as he pressed a finger inside her. He hips bucked involuntarily. It was only one finger, and yet she already felt full. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to finally feel _him_ moving within her. She grinned sheepishly at the thought of finally finding out. He moved his finger within, in and out, with shallow thrusts. Languidly taking his time to explore her, as she edged closer and closer to the edge.

It would happen soon. She knew it. And she knew he did to. She was beginning to recognise the feeling; the gradual tightening of her core and the uncontrollable fluttering of her inner muscles. She tried to hold it in, not wanting this to end so soon. But then, Puck added another finger, curling it upwards to press against that sweet spot inside her, thrusting once, twice...

She groaned as the sensation shot her over the edge; a little surprised and disappointed at how fast she had got there. Her hands clasped his face to her, his tongue and fingers still moving as he guided her down from her high.

Eventually, as the shudders subsided and Rachel lay boneless against her shower wall, Puck started a kissing trail back up her stomach, fluttering over her skin until his face was level with hers. He wiped his mouth before kissing her, but she could still taste herself as he deepened the kiss. She always thought she'd find it disgusting to know how her juices tasted, but from him, on his lips, she found it rather arousing and soon she felt herself deepening the kiss, savouring it instead.

Her hands toyed with the waist band of his boxer shorts, gradually shifted it down his legs until she was forced to pull back to slide them the full way down. He cupped her chin and guided her face back towards his as he stepped out of the damp material. And now, Rachel was very much aware about how naked they were; his cock prominently protruding from his body. He kissed her gently once more before he pulled back and turned the water off.

She hadn't expected that.

'What's wrong, Noah?' She whispered as she moved to plant a kiss behind his ear.

'As hot as it would be to take you right here, inside this shower,' He groaned as she sucked on his earlobe, momentarily loosing focus. 'It'll be more comfortable for you in a bed. Especially since...' _it's your first time. _The words were left unsaid, but nevertheless, Rachel pulled back in wonder; almost awed that he'd even considered it. 'Besides,' he shot her a mischievous smile. 'Plenty of time for shower sex later.'

She laughed as they both stepped out of the shower before grabbing some towels to dry themselves off. It was strange how normal it felt to be standing in front of him naked, but then again, nothing should surprise her anymore.

He gently lowered his head to hers, gradually guiding her to her bed, but before he pushed her down, he paused once again.

'You know,' he began, his gaze serious. 'We don't have to, you know. I mean...'

She didn't even bother listening to the rest. Instead, Rachel just reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down onto the bed with her. She kissed again, relaying all her assurance in this one kiss. She didn't need to say the words out loud. And when he started kissing her back, she knew he understood.

She wanted this to happen. No, needed this to happen. And despite it only being one week since this bizarre courtship started, she trusted him. Heck, they'd already done so many things that made her blush just thinking about them. And there was just no way she could stop now.

He laid his body on top of her, taking great care not to crush her. Rachel's eyes lowered to his chest, and she reached out to place her hands on his body. She ran her fingers down the middle of his chest, tracing the lines of his defined abdominal muscles. She looked up to meet his eyes, but instead found his gaze focused on her hands, hovering just above his cock. He groaned as she reached down taking the hard length in her hand and gently cupping it; allowing herself to get used to the heavy feeling. He spread her legs as he moved to kiss her once more and she laid them out of the bed on either side of him, bending at the knee.

Slowly, Puck's lips left hers and began to make its way lower to her chest, his lips pressing soft kisses against the gold chain around her neck. He shifted down on the bed, the trail moving between her breasts, lightly kissing the small star pendant on his way as his hand trailed up her leg before slipping to glide over her inner thigh. His fingers inched closer to her core until he found her slit and ran his middle finger up to lightly graze over her clit. She was already so wet and so turned on from her previous orgasm. She bucked her hips towards him, aching for more, but he pulled back gently, running his finger in lazy circles around and over her clit.

Rachel's body started to tremble, the tingles of anticipation spreading throughout her entire being. (Again.) She felt Puck smirk a little into her chest before he lifted his head up. She licked her lips as he climbed up her body again until his face met hers, and she could feel his hard cock pressing against the top of her thigh. She moaned as he pressed in a little closer, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside her.

'Do you have anything?' He panted, his face hovering inches above hers.

She nodded, her mind almost incoherent as his finger flitted over her clit again. Her hand flung out, wildly gesturing for her nightstand. 'Top drawer.' She moaned in protest as his body left hers momentarily, the heat from his body leaving her shivering. In a good way. Her hands moved out to grasp him, pulling him back when he finally found what he was looking for.

She felt his body shaking softly and opened her eyes to see him chuckling, holding up the large box with a quirked eyebrow. 'Expecting a lot of action, Berry?' He teased.

Her body flushed even more as she eyed the unopened box of condoms in his hand. 'Not exactly. My fathers just believe it's always best to be prepared.' She replied shyly. 'I didn't...'

He cut her off with another searing kiss. 'It's hot.' He said reassuringly between kisses. 'Definitely a good thing, because I have plans for you, sexy. Lots and lots of plans. Some kinky. And some not so much. But all of them _hot._'

Rachel slapped his arm playfully at Puck's triumphant smirk, the weight of his body settling above her once more. He fumbled slightly as he moved to open the box and retrieve a condom before tossing the remainder back onto her nightstand. She watch as he tore the packaging open with his teeth, shuddering a little at the thought of those teeth nibbling on her, especially as she remembered how good it felt on her neck.

After the condom was securely in place, Rachel watched as Puck wrapped his hand around his cock, guiding it towards her. He ran his cock up and down her slit a few times, coating it with her juices. His gaze lifted to meet hers one last time.

'This might hurt a little.' He whispered. 'Tell me if it gets too painful.'

Rachel nodded, touched by his concern. She reached up to kiss him, and then felt him push forward, his cock inching inside her. She closed her eyes at the discomfort, tears stinging a little, but she urged him to continue slowly until he was fully sheathed inside her. She heard him groan above her as she bit down on her lip. His arms shook on either side of her, his strained control obviously battling against his instinct to just go faster.

She wasn't going to lie. It hurt. Not as much as she'd expected, but it still felt weird to feel him inside her; to feel so full. He waited for her to adjust, her inner muscles flexing as she felt the pain start to dissipate. She opened her eyes and nodded slightly to his silent question, indicating for him to continue. Slowly, he started to move his hips in and out of her, while lowering his mouth to her neck, leaving hot kisses over her skin.

He felt so big, literally filling every part of her and gradually, as he moved within her, the pain began to ebb away, slowly replaced by something infinitely better. His pace was slow, entering her with controlled deep thrusts, and when Rachel began moaning softly at the sensations building up inside her, Puck started to steadily get faster, hitting places deep inside of her. Places she didn't even know existed. And despite the residual pain, Rachel found herself wanting more; wanting him deeper.

She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, moving her hips to meet his gentle thrusts. He groaned as he moved deeper inside her, causing him to pick up the pace even more. She continued to meet his increased pace, her breath hitching with each stroke. Her body was tingling, starting from somewhere deep inside her body and gradually building and all she knew was she wanted more.

Puck's thrusts started to become erratic, his control slipping as he pumped his cock in and out. 'Shit Rachel.' He groaned. 'You feel so good.' He was panting and she could see sweat building on his forehead. 'And so tight. I don't think...'

She nodded her understanding, feeling herself getting closer. But she wasn't quite there yet. 'It's okay.' She dug her heels into his ass, urging him to speed up even more. 'I know you'll make it up to me.'

Puck groaned again, his head tilting down to kiss her again as he continued to drive his cock into her. 'Thanks baby, but it's not okay.' He whispered against her lips. 'I'm a stud, and there's no way I'm gonna leave my girl hanging.'

Rachel gasped as he moved their position, changing the angle of his movement, and Rachel felt her eyes rolled back as his cock pressed against something inside her. She arched her back into him, as her body trembled and tightened. She breathed sharply as she felt him shudder above her, the strain almost too much, and yet he hung on, determined to make sure she was taken care of.

Over and over again, he hit that spot inside her, and then...

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she stiffened uncontrollably, and suddenly her body seemed to explode from pleasure. She moaned his name softly as her orgasm overcame her; ripping through every single inch of her body and making her shiver involuntarily.

'Rachel...' He moaned as her pussy clenched around his cock and he finally allowed himself to let go, his movements stilling inside her with one last thrust. His head dropped down to hest on her shoulder, their breathing both erratic and laboured as they struggled to calm down.

After her breathing returned to normal, Rachel felt his lips against her shoulder beginning to trail up the line of her neck until he met her in a slow, deep kiss. He gently pulled out of her and she hissed softly at the feeling, her inner muscles a little sore now. He rolled over to dispose of the condom, throwing it in her nearby bin, but even as she felt him roll back towards her, her eyelids began drooping.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting to savour this moment. Puck chuckled softly, moving to gently turn her onto her side. She felt his arms encircle her waist as he pressed her into his chest, 'Sweet dreams, sexy.' He mumbled sleepily as he lightly peppered her hair with kisses.

And with that, Rachel finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep; dreaming of messages and gold stars and him.

_---_

She woke to the feel of fingertips trailing lightly up and down her skin, starting at her neck and slowly making their down her side to the curve of her hip, lingering on her thigh before they made their way back. A purr from the back of her throat escaped her lips as she felt lips land of her neck, follwing the path of his fingers. She snuggled in deeper to the body spooning behind her before Puck's mouth moved to the base of her ear and whispered.

'Good morning, sexy.'

Rachel opened her eyes, turning her head to speak, but before she could he captured her lips in his, kissing away her greeting. She adjusted her body to face his, her hand moving up to the back of his head, pressing more deeply into the kiss.

'Hmmm.' She moaned when they finally broke apart, their breathing both rapid and shallow. 'Good morning.' Her head settled back of her pillow as he remained propped up on his elbow.

'How're you feeling?' He asked, genuinely concerned.

She smiled back lazily. 'Good. A little sore, but good.'

His smile matched hers. 'Good.'

'In fact,' she began. 'I could go for a little better and...'

'And?' He prompted, his eyebrow rising questioningly.

Her grin turned wicked as her body reacted to his expression. She pressed herself forward against his body, allowing him to feel the heat radiating from her. 'My dads won't be back until tomorrow morning.'

She didn't think it was possible, but his eyebrow shot up even higher. 'It that right? I guess I'll just _have to_ stay to keep you company then. I wouldn't want you to get lonely.' He teased. 'So, sexy,' He said as his face moved to hover above hers. 'What would you like to do today?'

She laughed, hers fingers moving over his body, seeking to feel more of his bare form. 'Would it be cheesy if my reply was 'you'?' She purred again.

He groaned when her fingers reached the curve of his neck, tracing the line of his jaw to his waiting lips. 'Fuck no. Not when you say it like that.' She couldn't take it anymore. She needed those lips on hers, and his thoughts seemed to be exactly the same.

They met in the middle, her neck stretching upwards to meet his kiss as his head bent down towards her. The resulting force was explosive; it wasn't the physical kind - no - the kiss was as soft and caressing as all the others they'd shared - but _this _kiss - she felt it all the way down to her toes; the stars bursting above her, around her, inside her. Just like he promised.

Rachel giggled at the thought; remembering all the other 'promises' he had made.

"What?" He asked against her mouth, his lips twitching into a matching smile.

"Nothing," she replied, moaning as he bit her bottom lip lightly.

She felt his mouth leave hers; moving to trail kisses along her jaw bone. "Tell me, sexy." He prodded as he started making his way down the side of her neck.

She shook her head, as she bit her bottom lip, trying to control her shallow breathing as he licked over _that_ sweet spot.

"No?" He asked, but it was more rhetorical than anything, his teeth biting down gently, only to soothingly kiss away the mark.

She was shivering. Literally shivering. Which didn't make any sense since her body felt like it was on fire. Engulfed in the flames that jumped straight off his skin; leaving its burning imprint against hers.

"Noah," she moaned (more like pleaded) as his hands began moving up her inner thighs, spreading her legs so he could settle himself between them. "Please," she whispered hoarsely; his fingertips dipped down to lightly graze her clit.

She raised her hips to meet his hand, expecting him to comply but instead he pulled back; his face hovering over hers with the ghost of his usual smirk on his lips.

"Patience, sexy" He teased, his head moving in to teasingly nip at her lips before pulling back again. "I've got so much to make up for and I've barely even begun."

---

Rachel felt giddy. Ridiculously giddy.

She always promised herself she wouldn't allow the presence of a boy in her life to influence her state of happiness. But in this case, she was more than willing to make an exception.

Puck had left her house in the early morning the next day (after spending the entire day previous making good on_ several_ of his promises); climbing out her window and dashing off with a wink just after her dads had arrived home. She had watched him with a wide smile until his noisy truck had rumbled out of sight.

Despite spending most of the night _not_ sleeping, she lay in bed feeling wide awake, and even though Puck was no longer in sight, it didn't stop her from blushing as she remembered their night of 'not sleeping'. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, trying not to overheat as she pictured his devilish smirk smiling down at her.

---

She honestly didn't know how to feel right now.

Puck hadn't picked her up before school that morning. He'd sent her an apologetic message as she was getting dressed saying that he'd been caught by his mother and was being reprimanded for disappearing for an entire day. And night.

*But it was totally worth it.*

She had laughed at the time, imagining him trying to look remorseful to his mother (but failing miserably).

But now, it was approaching lunch time, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since then. She tried not to let it get to her; she didn't want to doubt him, not after everything. She tried to rationalise his absence; telling herself that he had probably been too busy to contact her.

She walked through the school halls, head held high as she tried not to glance around in paranoia. Usually she was use to rumours; she just brushed them off with a casual smile reminding herself that one day she would leave Lima destined for greatness. But she honestly didn't know if she'd be able to do that again if she heard something... bad.

She made her way to her locker, sighing as she twirled the combination. Dejectedly, she pulled the door open, ready to put away her books and grab her lunch, but then...

Her heart leapt from her chest, a small smile gracing her lips as she noticed a small, slightly crumpled piece of paper sitting at the bottom of her locker. Her hand reached forward to pick it up, almost trembling with excitement. Her smile widened as she read the message, and then she felt someone come up behind her.

An arm casually draped itself over her shoulders, and she turned her head to find Puck smiling down at her. They both ignored the frantic whispers of their peers as they stood smiling at each other; not caring about the ruckus their presence was causing. He moved his head closer to her, lightly pecking her on the lips before he whispered in her ear...

'Hey sexy...'

---

**The End (for real this time :P)**

---

_Author's note: And there you have it. A nice fluffy ending, because I'm totally a fluff girl at heart. Thank you to everyone who's followed this story, you're feedback and encouragement has been awesome, and I really hope you enjoyed my final instalment, and that it lived up to all your expectations. :D _


End file.
